Universal Crisis
by protector91
Summary: Mortal Kombat crossover too. What starts as a simple summer vacation turns chaotic when Clark Kent and Buffy Summers are dragged into the deadly world of Mortal Kombat. And despite their powers the forces of Outworld may be too much for them too handle. Rated M from chapter 9 and up for scenes of violence.
1. Back in Touch with Friends

**A/N: The time frame for this story is set after season 4 of Buffy, but before the start of season 5, which means no Dawn. Mortal Kombat is set during the events of the first game. Some elements of the first film might get thrown in as well. Smallville is set early season 5 following Hidden.**

The warrior stood back up to his feet despite the excruciating pain he felt coursing through his body. His left arm hung uselessly by his side. His legs were barely supporting his weight. His opponent was staring at him with piercing eyes. Eyes that he could swear were looking into his soul. Things would be easier for him if he just conceded defeat. It would save him much pain and anguish. But all of Earth was counting on him. He couldn't fail now. He just couldn't.

And so he pressed onward. He launched a quick punch, which his opponent blocked with his left arm. The young warrior felt the bones shatter instantly. His cries of pain…no. Pain was an understatement. There weren't any words to describe what he felt at that moment. Unfortunately this was not the end for him. His opponent kicked him in the chest breaking some of his ribs in the process as he slid through the dirt. To follow things up he drove his foot into both his legs making them just as useless as the rest of his body. The roars of the crowd drowned out his yells. The opponent stood over him with uncaring eyes.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung ordered his fighter. Scorpion scoffed one final time at his less than worthy opponent wondering just how he managed to get this far in the tournament.

_Not even a challenge_, Scorpion thought and ripped off his mask.

He took a deep breath and an intense ball of flame flew from his mouth down to his opponent. The unknown man screamed in agony as his body was consumed. His flesh burned off his body slowly and painfully. As he continued to be burned alive he caught the smallest traces of a smile on Scorpion's skull head. The man died long before he had a chance to fry completely. Scorpion put his mask back on and thrust his fist high into the air getting a roar of approval from Shang Tsung's minions.

"Scorpion wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality!" Shang announced then smugly glanced at the thunder god Raiden. "This makes nine victories for Outworld. I am correct?" He asked fully knowing the answer.

"Don't be so cocky sorcerer," Raiden said looking up at Shang. "You've yet to win the final tournament."

"Yet if you continue to bring these pitiful fighters to represent Earthrealm then I shouldn't have anything to worry about," Shang responded to him. Raiden narrowed his eyes at Shang Tsung, but knew deep down that Tsung spoke the truth. If he did not find more capable warriors by the next tournament he will have failed in his duty as protector of Earthrealm.

"We shall see about that," Raiden said and was gone in a whirl of his cape.

_My master will be most pleased,_ Shang thought pleased with himself over the victory. All it took now was one more victory and Outworld could invade Earthrealm.

* * *

**One Generation Later**

Sunnydale, California. A quiet town to casual passer-bys, but a living nightmare to those who know the truth about it. Charged with protecting the city (and every now and then the world) is Buffy Anne Summers; the Slayer.

"299, 300, 301," Buffy counted as she wailed on the heavy punching bag. Ever since her run in with Adam, she's been training herself extra hard.

_These big bads get worse every year, _she thought reaching 310.

_First the Master, then Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus, then the Mayor, followed by Adam; what's next? Some unstoppable god from another dimension? 330, 331…_

"Geez. What did that punching bag every do to you Summers?" Buffy was so shocked by the sound of the voice that she wound up sending the entire bag crashing into the side of the wall.

"Cordy?"

"Haven't been gone long enough for you to forget about me just yet," Cordelia said twirling a stake in her hand. "Heard a lot went down since I moved to L.A."

"You don't know the half of it," Buffy said taking a seat. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a girl come down to her hometown to visit some old friends?" Cordelia asked in a fake offensive tone.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Buffy asked again.

"Fine," Cordelia sighed. "Angel sent me on a solo mission to hone my skills. He wanted me to find and close my own case. He claims he'll know if I'm lying or not. So I figured why not drop in on the old Hellmouth. But that's not the reason I came looking for you though."

"Is something wrong?"

"Things have changed since I left Sunnydale," Cordelia began pacing the room. "I have a power of my own now. I can see things before they happen. And when I entered Sunnydale, I saw you. Someone was attacking you. There was blood; lots of blood."

"Blood? Whose blood was it? Mine?"

"I don't know Buff. This wasn't a pristine clear vision. Regardless I'm going to do whatever I can to ensure that you stay amongst the land of the living."

"Wow Cordelia. That's real caring and nice of you."

"Hey. I'm not that same shallow and vain girl you knew back in high school," Cordelia said with her hands on her hips.

"Really?"

"Real… just don't die," she finished and decided to leave. "Hi Willow," she said exiting Buffy's training area.

"Wasss that Cordelia?" Willow asked turning to watch her leave.

"In the flesh," Buffy answered walking over to the broken punching bag. "Giles is gonna be pissed. This is the fourth punching bag I've broken in a week."

"You have been burning the midnight oil since your scuffle with Adam. When was the last time you took a break?"

"I haven't," Buffy confessed. "I have already been killed once as a Slayer. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"You technically weren't dead," Willow corrected.

"I was dead enough for the Watcher's Council to activate Kendra though. I miss that girl. At least she didn't turn on us in the end," Buffy said with contempt in her voice. If she ever saw Faith amongst the living again it would be too soon.

"The point I'm trying to make Buffy is that you're working yourself ragged."

"Slaying's all I have going for me at the present time. You know what they say; evil never sleeps."

"But you should Buffy. You hardly hang out with us like you used to back in the day. You remember those days don't you?"

"You mean back when we dealt with easy to kill vamps and not creatures capable of world destruction? I think about them as much as I thought about burning down the school gym just to smite our old principal back then."

"Didn't burning down the gym get you kicked out of your old high old school?"

"Yep and I made some pretty good friends as a result wouldn't you say?" Buffy said; lips forming into a smile. The two friends leaned forward and hugged one another.

"Does this mean we're hanging out again?" Willow asked.

"Sure. Did you have anything specific in mind for hanging out?"

"Have you heard of Johnny Cage?"

"The actor? Who hasn't? What about him?"

"Part of his next movie is being shot right here in Sunnydale."

"Hey guys. Maybe I'm hallucinating but did either of you happen to see Cordelia a few minutes ago?" Xander asked interupting the conversation.

"Afraid so Xander," Buffy laughed. "Strangest thing. She was acting rather different. She kept talking about wanting to find you no matter what. She mentioned three times about how it was a mistake for you guys to break up. It was almost as if she was under the influence of a love spell."

Xander froze in place. "Oh no, not again," he quivered remembering what happened the last time he dealt with a love spell.

"Oh you are too easy," Buffy said breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Buffy," Xander said sliding down the wall to the floor.

* * *

**The Kent barn**

Clark Kent's senior year of High School ended with quite literally a bang. Make that several bangs. Like his good friend Chloe Sullivan said it was as if Smallville had some sort of intergalactic bull's eye on it making it prey to two devastating meteor showers. Even after Clark stopped the second meteor shower a pair of Kryptonians, hell bent on laying waste to all who got in their way, arrived on Earth. They were gone now, but they still did considerable damage to Smallville. Many people died that day all because Clark had refused to act until it was too late. It cost him his powers and for a brief period his life.

If there was any bright spot in all of this chaos it was Clark getting back together with his girlfriend Lana. Unfortunately their reunion was rather short lived. Lana was acting differnetly as the days went by. After a few weeks Clark finally called her out on it. Lana confessed that she didn't think things were going to work between them. She had insisted it had been the mortal terror talking when she gave Clark the crystal and said she loved him. Clark took it as calmly as he could though everyone could tell he was hurting on the inside. He buried himself in his chores since then insisting to anyone that asked he was ok and to give him so space. Much to Clark's chagrin there was one particular female, who would never give him a break no matter how many times he asked.

"Chucking bales of hay again, Smallville?"

_Right on cue_, Clark thought.

"Lois. What are you doing here?" Clark asked setting down a bale of hay.

"Uhh, I live here." Lois said. Clark noticed she had both her hands behind her back.

"Oh yeah. My attempts to forget you live here must be paying off," he joked.

"Very funny Clark," Lois said hitting him on the shoulder with her left fist. "The reason I've come seeking you out is because," she pulled her right hand out from behind her back to reveal a cake. "Happy birthday."

Clark looked at the cake and then at Lois. "Who are you and what have you done with Lois?"

"What? I'm not allowed to do something nice for one of my best friends?"

"Who is it? I'd like to meet him."

"You are just bursting with jokes today aren't you?" She said hitting him again. Clark looked at the cake once more.

"You didn't do anything to this cake did you?" He asked.

"Oh for crying out loud," Lois muttered. She sliced off part of the cake and took a bite.

"Satisfied?"

Clark cracked a smile and took a slice of the cake himself.

"I see you couldn't wait for me to get here before you started eating the cake," Chloe said walking inside the barn.

"Hey I was getting hungry," Lois used as an excuse to which Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Clark," she said giving him a big hug. "I know that it's a little late and all, but my dear cousin and I have been busy with your present."

"Don't I want to know what it is?" Clark asked uneasily.

"Yes you do Clark. Ever since graduation day you've been cooped up in this barn moping. More than usual I might add," Lois said. Clark crossed his arms and gave the cousins a stern look.

"So now that we're out of school and on our summer break, we figured why not get out of Kansas for a while. California here we come," Chloe finished. Clark opened his mouth to speak, but Lois cut him off.

"Don't even think of trying to talk your way out of this Clark. Chloe already booked the tickets and we aren't getting our money back."

"I was going to say you guys were good friends." Clark replied.

"Sure you were Smallville," Lois stated sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"So where exactly in California are we headed?" Clark asked while the three friends dug into the cake.

"A place called Sunnydale. From what I've heard it could be even weirder than Smallville," Chloe answered.

"How? Is the place built over the very mouth of Hell or something?" Clark asked and a pause in the conversation followed.

"Nahhh," they all said in unision.


	2. Invitation

**A/N: I've made a small change in the Smallville timeframe is past Aqua.**

"Concentrate Cordelia," Willow repeated. "Concentrate as hard as you can on what you saw," she said trying to use her powers to the best of her ability to help Cordelia recall her vision.

"It's not working," she said as she started to sweat.

"You can do it Cordelia," Willow said again. Cordelia started panting and then images started flashing in her mind again.

"Blood. So much blood. No. NO!" Cordelia screamed.

There was a flash of light and then Willow was flung away from Cordelia all the way into the kitchen. Cordelia sucked in as much air as she could to prevent herself from fainting while Buffy ran over to Willow's aid.

She felt dizzy and mentally drained from Willow trying to augment her foresight so she could see just who died in her vision.

"Anything?" Willow asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Nothing but a whole lot more blood," Cordelia revealed. "This is killing me. I don't even know when this vision is going to take place. How am I going to prevent this if I don't even know when it will happen?"

"Not to mention you don't even know who you're seeing getting offed," Xander said entering the Summer's household.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could seriously use some sort of Supernatural distraction. When was the last time we actually fought something since the Initiative incident?" He asked.

"That's the thing. There hasn't been anything," Buffy said. "All the vamps have gone on hibernation it feels like. It's as if Hell decided to give us the Summer off. There haven't been any demons either."

"Excluding whatever I saw in my vision."

"Yeah, but who knows when that's gonna happen?" Xander asked. "We don't even know what's gonna attack us."

"If Tara were here, I'm sure she could've helped augment your vision," Willow said.

"Ummm, who's Tara?" Cordelia asked.

"Tara is...she's," Xander started to say.

"She's my girlfriend," Willow finished for him. "She's also a witch and we're stronger when together. You should've seen how powerful the offensive magic we've been practicing..."

"...girlfriend?...how long have I been gone?" Cordelia interrupted.

"Shut up Cordelia," Willow ordered much to Cordelia's surprise.

"Ok, Buffy had a long term relationship with someone that wasn't Angel, Xander has a girlfriend, and Willow has something of a backbone now. Am I in another bizarro wish-verse or something?" Cordelia asked looking from one Scooby to another.

Her question is greeted with uncomfortable silence.

"By the way I found this on your front porch, Buffy," Xander said to break the tension. He hands Buffy an envelope, which she tears open and reads aloud.

_**Dear Buffy,**_

_**I hear Cordelia is back in the old Hellmouth. Please be advised that I will reimburse you for anything of yours that Cordy breaks, destroys, or otherwise during her stay.**_

_**Angel**_

"Oh for the love of. Why is he looking down on me? I'm just as capable of kicking ass as any one of you guys," Cordelia said and the room erupted in uproarious laughter truly breaking the tension from a few seconds ago. "What? I can so kick ass."

"You have to admit Cordy. Your track record as a Scooby prior to your departure isn't stellar," Buffy said.

"Try non-existent," Xander added failing to cover it with a laugh.

"I can still do a lot of damage with this stake Xander. How would you like it if I poked out your eye with it," she threatened.

"No need to get violent, Cordelia," Xander said putting up his hands. "Though come to think of it I would look pretty cool wearing an eye-patch."

"Keep dreaming because it won't happen in this lifetime," Willow commented.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Enterprises **

**Basement Level parking garage**

"You sure this is the right place?" Jax asked his partner Sonya Blade.

"Kano is here Jax. I can just feel it," She replied. She had received a tip that the thug Kano and other members of the Black Dragon crime syndicate were holding up in the building for the time being. She's been tailing that sick bastard for months now and she wasn't going to waste time going through the formalities of acquiring a search warrant.

"I sure hope to Heaven you're right cause if you aren't we are going to be in serious shit," Jax said. "And shouldn't you have a gun or something?"

"Never believed in the things," Sonya said. "Besides my wrist blasters have served me well throughout the years. And you know how they say that your body is your deadliest weapon."

"Ain't gonna argue with that. I'm still healing from our last sparring session."

"Shhhh," Sonya hushed. "I think I saw something," she said. She crept quietly through the dark over to a black corvette. She went to the side of it and then someone's foot shot out. Sonya blocked it with her fist and pulled the man from his hiding place.

"I'm going to as you only once. Where's Kano?" She asked him already in her fighting stance.

"Like I'd tell you," the Black dragon thug said and threw out a round house kick. Sonya ducked and shot him in the chest with her wrist blasters. The man jumped back and Sonya jumped at him. She connected her foot with his face and her felt several bones break. Some of his teeth flew out of his mouth as well.

"Ahhh!" He cried out from the pain rushing through him.

"Watch your back Jax!" Sonya shouted out to her friend. Jax turned around and grabbed his assailant by the neck.

"Gotcha!" He said before slamming his face into the other thug. The guy saw stars as the world fell back.

"I give up. I give up," he groaned; hands clutching his face.

_This guy's gonna have one hell of a migraine,_ Jax thought.

"That was a bit too easy," Sonya said scanning the rest of the garage then looked down at herself. A small red dot was visible over the center of her chest.

"Oh shit!" She cursed and jumped to the left. The bullet whizzed past her, but still clipped part of her waist. "Take cover Jax!"

Jax rushed behind a truck feeling a bullet zoom past him. Jax spotted the shooter running for more cover and opened fire. The attacker leapt up and fired a bullet towards the car's hood. The thing hit and then the truck somehow exploded throwing Jax into the side of another car.

"Hang on Jax!" Sonya shouted racing to him. The shooter shot at her, but Sonya fired a shot at the same time. Her blast knocked his gun out of his hands while the bullet brushed over her shoulder. They both fell to the floor, but jumped back up to their feet.

Sonya rushed him and did a jump kick hitting part of his nose. He stumbled, but only a little and launched a jab at Sonya's throat. She caught his wrist and did something unexpected. She blew him a kiss and a pink smoke-like substance flew out of her mouth.

The man breathed it in and started choking allowing Sonya to lock her legs around his neck and slammed him, back first, into the floor. Sonya causally got back to her feet and pulled the coughing individual up to his own.

"How did you do that?" Jax asked her.

"My little secret," she replied shaking the guy to get snap him out of his painful stupor. He was in so much pain that he couldn't do anything let alone fight back anymore.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Name's Dead Shot," he answered feeling whatever the stuff he breathed in finally stop attacking his lungs.

"So Dead Shot. You want to tell me where Kano is?" Sonya asked nicely.

"Why should I tell you anything?" He asked her. Sonya put her palm to her lips again and Dead Shot was suddenly more compliant. He pointed to a door behind him and Sonya let him go.

"Watch him," she ordered Jax.

_That woman is going to be the death of me, _Jax thought. He'd like nothing more right now than to get the Hell out of this basement before the building's security shows up. Sonya kicked open the door and stepped into a room with a single desk; the chair with its back turned to her.

Sonya walked around the table and spun it around only to not see Kano. Instead she was staring face to face with… a clown?

"We're you expecting someone else?" The Joker cackled.

"Where the Hell is Kano! ?" Sonya yelled at him. She did not have time for games. Security would be here any minute. The joker laughed more and then flicked his wrist showing a joker card.

"My card," he said. Sonya snatched it from him and flipped it over.

**California dreaming.**

**Kano**

"What in the world is this supposed to mean? Answer me!"

"Ah, ah, ah," The Joker said pulling open his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest. The timer ticking down past 1 minute. Sonya bolted out of the room grabbing Jax's arm and forcibly pulling him with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked stopping her.

"Bomb! Move! Now!" Sonya revealed and broke away from him. Jax kicked it into high gear too leaving Dead Shot behind. They broke through the exit and kept on sprinting as fast as they could. The Joker nonchalantly left the room he was in and looked down at Dead Shot.

"You are completely insane," he criticized looking up at the bomb strapped to his chest. The clocked reached zero and Dead Shot closed his eyes.

Five seconds later nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the word **'boom'** flashing on the timer. A few sparks shot off from the thing and then it shorted out.

"I hate you," Dead Shot groaned.

"Freeze! Security!" A guard shouted in the darkness. The Joker saw the light from a few flashlights and stared at Dead Shot.

"So long sucker!" He laughed like a maniac and left him to be arrested.

* * *

Sonya and Jax were panting 12 blocks away from the Wayne Enterprises building.

"I thought you said there was a bomb," Jax asked wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Guess the clown must've thought it was funny to joke around," Sonya said punching the car she was leaning against in frustration.

"Think we should go back and arrest those other guy?"

"No," Sonya said. "If security hasn't gotten them by now that means they're long gone."

"So after all that we have no leads on Kano's whereabouts?" Jax asked Sonya.

"Not entirely," Sonya said showing him the card. "Looks like we're headed for California."

* * *

"You're out of options Johnny Cage!" a man exclaimedd aiming his gun at Johnny's head. "There's barely five feet of space between us. You make one move and I'll pull the trigger." Johnny laughed and shook his head. He jumped to the right while swinging his right hand. His force ball collided with the man's face throwing him back. He never knew what hit him.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed pointing his gun again. Johnny executed a shadow kick and the man crashed through a window. His terrified yells slowly dying out during his fall to his death. Johnny walked to the broken window and gazed down spotting the man's broken corpse some stories down.

"You've just been caged," Johnny remarked.

"Annnnd cut!" The director said. "Great stuff everyone especially you Cage. Like how you improvised that Shadow Kick. It's staying in the movie."

"Oh joy," the stunt man muttered climbing back into set. "They do not pay me enough for this."

"Relax will ya? We made sure you were well protected so my attacks won't injure you," Johnny said.

"It still stings like Hell though Cage."

"It's not my fault you took the job of a stuntman. Stuntmen get hurt. You should've looked the word up before taking the job if you didn't know what you were getting into," Johnny said. The stuntman scoffed and limped away from Johnny to get some medical aid.

"Great work out there. For a minute I thought it was actually real."

_That voice. No way, _Johnny thought. He faced the direction of the voice and removed his trademark sunglasses. After making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him a thrilled smile broke across his face. "Giles."

"The one and thankfully only," he said. Johnny gave Giles a big hug and a slap of the shoulder.

"Man how long has it been?" Johnny asked.

"Much too long. Glad all those months of training have paid off for you."

"I wouldn't say that Giles. People still claim that I'm a fake. Seriously; how can anyone think any of those moves I do aren't real?"

"Your moves are a tad unreal Johnny. You have to admit that."

"I know they are. Mark my words though Giles. I'm going to figure out a way to prove to the World that I'm not a fake. But let's not dwell on my career. How are things going for you and that new student of yours?"

"She has been quite a handful, Johnny, but a good student none the less. Before I forget there's something that I want to give to you. An invitation."

"An invitation? To what?" Johnny asked.

"Something that could enhance your career and silence all of the nay-sayers," Giles said handing him the invitation to Mortal Kombat. "It was delivered to my doorstep so I can only assume it was meant for me. I'm not as young as I used to be though."

Johnny overlooked the invitation and raised and rubbed his chin. "Seems interesting. I'll think about it."

"Thank you Johnny. It was nice seeing you again," Giles said shaking his hand. Johnny read the invitation again. If he entered and won that would definitely prove to the world he wasn't a fake.

* * *

Giles looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed and slipped inside a close by and empty warehouse. He cracked his neck, waved his hand in front of his face, and changed back into Shang Tsung. He knelt down and his palms began to glow. Green beams of energy fired from them and formed a window into Outworld.

"What is it Shang Tsung?" The imposing voice of Shao Kahn asked.

"I have good news for you emperor. Raiden had planned on bringing a powerful fighter into the tournament; a woman known as the Slayer. He had sent an invitation to her teacher out of fear that the Slayer would refuse and that her teacher could explain everything to her. I made certain the invite never reached her. It is now in the hands of someone who will be easy prey for our warriors."

"Well done Shang Tsung. However, we must not leave anything to chance. If Raiden discovers this he will not doubt try to personally contact the Slayer. We must eliminate not only her, but anyone else that poses a threat to our final triumph in Mortal Kombat. We have come to close to let victory slip from our grasp now."

"As you command my lord. I will send Kitana and Mileena at once to carry out this task. I will contact the Lin-Kuei as well. Their assassins are the best in both this realm and Outworld as well."

"Do it Shang Tsung. And I warn you. If you fail me the consequences will be very unpleasant."

"I give you my word. When the dust settles Earthrealm will be finished once and for all."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Just to clarify Shang Tsung didn't kill Giles or suck out his soul. He just performed his sorcery to find out what he needed to know about Giles so he could impersonate him.**


	3. California

**A/N: Not sure how long this story will last, but it won't go over 20 chapters. I've decided to make that my limit. That way I won't have so many unfinished stories.**

* * *

_For centuries the Lin Kuei were the deadliest assassins to ever walk the Earth. They each possessed skills that far exceeded that of an ordinary human. They were feared by many people, but there was one assassin whose very presence sent chills down the spines of every individual. His real name was Bi-Han, but his targets and his Lin Kuei brethren all called him Sub-Zero. _

* * *

**Lin Kuei fortress**

Sub-Zero walked out into the open. Every breathe he took visible due to the nature of his powers. He looked around slowly for his enemy. Then out of the dark a frigid beam of ice came directly at the right of him. Sub-Zero lifted his hand and caught the blast.

He focused it into a ball of ice, which he tossed full speed at his opponent. He dodged to the left and the ball crashed into the wall shattering upon impact, but also coating that portion of it in ice.

Sub-Zero took a run and entered into an ice slide cutting off his opponent and sent him falling to the floor. He crashed to the floor and then felt a foot roughly connect with his spine. He fought back the yell that wanted to escape even after Sub-Zero kicked him onto his back. Sub-Zero shot out his hand, but it didn't connect with any part of his opponent's body. It was instead extended to help said person up.

"You've done better this time, brother," Bi-Han said to his younger brother Kuai-Liang. Kuai took the elder Sub-Zero's hand and he helped him up to his feet. "However, you still need work when it comes to the element of surprise."

"You almost broke my back," Kuai complained rubbing the area where the spine was.

"This was merely a training exercise. You were never in any danger of being severely hurt. I could've done much worse and you know that."

"Bi-Han. Kuai Lang," A voice announced.

"Smoke," Kuai Lang said. The Lin Kuei warriors bowed to one another. "What is it?"

"The Grand Master requests your presence," Smoke answered him.

"Inform him we are on our way now," he requested. Smoke bowed and vanished in a thick cloud of smoke. Moments later the two brothers, plus Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke stepped before the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei. They bowed before him and waited for him to speak.

"Greetings my Lin Kuei warriors," The Grandmaster said. "I have called you before me today because we have received a new assassination contract."

"Who is our client, Grand Master?" Kuai Lang curiously asked.

"That is of no importance," he replied. "This woman is our target," he said tossing a picture to Bi-Han.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Her name is Buffy Summers; a being known as the Slayer."

"What is a Slayer?" Kuai once again questioned.

"I've heard of them before," Bi-Han answered. "They are supposed to be some of the strongest beings in this world. I thought they were only a myth."

"They are all too real Bi-Han and our client would like for one of us to take care of her."

"Well I am ready master," Bi-Han said stepping forward.

"Actually Bi-Han I have decided to choose Smoke for this mission." At this announcement Bi-Han froze in his advancement and could only stare up at his master. He inhaled deeply and bowed to him, however. He would not lose his temper in front of his Lin Kuei brethren; especially his own brother.

"You still have you own mission to complete, Bi-Han," the Grand Master said as if he read Sub-Zero's mind. "And until then I will not risk your life." Bi-Han nodded remembering that he had been asked not only to enter Mortal Kombat, but to also kill the sorcerer Shang Tsung, who had ironically invited him to participate in the first place.

"I will not fail you my Master," Smoke said with some obvious traces of delight in his voice. Then again if you were given a chance to shine after spending years stuck in the shadow of the great Bi-Han you'd be excited too.

"I trust that you won't. However, to ensure that doesn't happen these two will accompany you." The Grand Master clapped his hands and two almost identically dressed females stepped out from the dark. One was dressed in dark purple; the other in dark blue.

The two women circled around Smoke and the one in purple reached behind her back and threw a sai straight at his head. Smoke changed into his smoke form and the sai passed through him harmlessly. It almost struck the second women, but she revealed a giant fan deflecting the weapon away from her.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said to her in a small cocky manner.

"Impressive. Wouldn't you say so, Kitana?" Mileena asked her. Kitana gave her a small nod folding up her fan and putting it away. Smoke observed the two women and looked back at his Master.

"With all respect Master, I don't need any help," he declared.

"Be that as it is, our client insists."

"As you wish," Smoke obeyed then glared at Kitana and Mileena.

Kitana's face remained expressionless while Mileena silently scoffed under her mask at Smoke and looked away. If there was anyone who didn't need help with this assassination it was her. She's twice the fighter Kitana would ever be, but orders are orders.

She can always dispose of her 'sister' following the completion of the tournament. So for now she'll play the nice girl. Well as nice as Mileena can get.

"Excellent. Depart as soon as you are ready Smoke." Smoke nodded and disappeared from sight. Cold contempt flooded through the elder Sub-Zero's body as the Grand Master dismissed the group.

"I know that look in your eye Bi-Han," Cyrax said.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about," he said moving ahead of him.

"You would be wise to not let your jealousy get the better of you," Sektor said walking on the other side of Bi-Han. He ignored both warriors and continued forward.

"One of these days that man is going to wind up getting himself killed," Cyrax said.

"Should that ever happen, I will take the life of his killer. That I promise you," Kuai said; temperature in the room starting to drop as a result of his changing mood.

* * *

**Sunnydale; that night**

"You can relax Clark. It's over," Lois said lightly punching him on the arm as the plane came to a full stop. "I still can't believe that you're afraid of flying. Don't you know it's…?"

"Statistically the safest way to travel. I know, Lois," Clark cut off and released the death grip he had on the arm rests. He was surprised he didn't break them. "I just have a thing about heights. They make me uneasy."

"Man up Smallville," Lois said reaching up for her one of her carryon bags. Chloe looked at Clark from the opposite row and shook her head in a playful manner.

"Don't you say a word," Clark mouthed out. Chloe pretended to zip her mouth shot and Clark silently laughed. The two of them grabbed their carryon bags as well then walked quickly after Lois to get the rest of their stuff from baggage claim.

"You just need to relax Clark. After all there isn't aren't any meteor rocks or freaks here in California."

"But you said this was a strange town."

"What could we possibly run into?" Chloe asked.

* * *

Cordelia thrust her stake right into the vamps heart and the thing crumpled to dust. A second one attacked her from behind sending her to the floor. It kicked her hand and her stake went out of her reach.

She unsheathed a machete from her back and evaded a hard swipe from the vamp. She swung fast and took off its head completely.

"Another one bites the dust," she quipped.

"That's a terrible joke Cordelia," Buffy said.

"You know you could've helped me out. Those vamps nearly broke my arms," she said.

"Don't blame me. Blame Angel for saying that you had to complete the assignment on your own without any help," Buffy countered. "Besides. I think you did alright...you actually did alright. Since when can you fight?"

"People change Buffy. If you have to know, Angel has a cop friend who has been showing me how to fight. She knows he's all fangy and in a way is sort of a normal version of you," Cordelia said.

"She knows about Angel?" Buffy questioned.

"He didn't so much tell her as he did expose himself. She took the reveal rather well...sort of. But getting back to me, I think I'll bring you with along once I go back to L.A. in case Angel doesn't believe me about killing those guys."

"That wouldn't be a very good idea," Buffy turned down.

"Look I know you loved the guy, but you can't avoid him forever."

"It's complicated."

"You mean when he came back and started pounding on your then boyfriend Riley?"

"Pretty much," she admitted opening the exit to the warehouse they were just inside. "When it boils down to a point my love life basically sucks because one way or another, my life as a Slayer is just going to wreck things."

"Don't feel that way Buffy. Mainly because if you're down in the dumps it'll increase your chances of getting killed if you were the one in my vision."

"That is not gonna happen," Buffy declared. "And where Angel is concerned it would just feel weird given how my last visit went. Besides, I wouldn't want to run into his 'friend'."

"You can relax. Angel and Kate are just associates. Associates oozing pointless sexual tension..."

"Thank you Cordy. I think I get it," Buffy cuts off.

* * *

"You said nothing at all for the entirety of the cab ride Clark. You ok?" Chloe asked. The friends were standing in front of an inexpensive hotel. Most of the money they had used to accumulate the trip came from Lois working overtime at the Talon though the Kents had graciously given them some money as well.

"I think I know what's up Chlo. Clarkie's once again thinking about his lost love, who will remain unnamed. You know what's wrong with you Clark? You've spent so much time trying to be with her that you've basically tricked your mind into thinking that there is absolutely no one else out there for you."

Clark just starred at her. "Let me put this in terms you'd understand, Smallville. Think of Lana as an ice cream flavor. Vanilla perhaps," Lois said.

"I like vanilla," Clark said and received a punch to the shoulder.

"Exactly. You've spent so much time ingesting it that no other flavor will do for you. You're sticking with your vanilla safety net because you're afraid of trying something else and not being satisfied. You know what they say you'll never know what you like until you try."

"If there was someone out there for me other than Lana I think I would've met her by now," Clark said.

Lois rolled her eyes. "There are times when I think you are an absolute lost cause, Smallville. Regardless we aren't her in California for you to mourn your most recent break up."

"That's right. We're here to have fun," Chloe agreed. "Right now instead of standing here we could be busy doing…"

"Chloe? Chlo?" Clark waved his hand in front of Chloe's face, but she walked past him up to a promotional film poster.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly. "Look!" She pointed.

"Who is that?" Clark asked.

"Have you been living under a rock or something Clark? That is Jonny Cage. Perhaps Chloe's biggest celebrity crush. I should know since we spent almost all of the following two days after the meteor shower watching every movie he's ever starred in; including the ones that sucked."

"So why are you so excited?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Because according to this poster he'll be filming his latest movie right here in Sunnydale," Chloe said.

"Well we know how we're spending tomorrow," Lois said looking up at Clark.

_I could really use a distraction right about now_, Clark thought. It's not that he didn't appreciate Lois and Chloe trying to cheer him up, but he couldn't help but think of Lana.

"Smallville!" Lois shouted snapping her fingers in Clark's face. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Sorry. Sorry," Clark apologized holding up his hands before Lois tried to hit him.

"I was saying we should head inside the hotel. This place is kind of creepy at night."

"That's a matter of opinion," someone else said stepping into their path. Clark looked behind him and saw three more people. He noticed they were all carrying knives.

"We don't want any trouble," Clark said to the group of muggers.

"Well you can avoid it by just handing us all your money," the mugger said.

"Like that will happen," Lois said. She spent unspeakable hours earning all of this money and there was no way in Hell she was going to have it all stolen from her.

"Then have it your way," he said and lunged at Chloe.

Lois pushed her back and kicked the knife out of his hands. She jumped up and rammed her foot into his mouth knocking him onto the pavement. Clark snared one of the other muggers and tossed him as lightly as he could into one of the other attackers; neither got up from the sidewalk. The third swung his knife at Chloe, but missed and she kicked him straight in the balls. The guy fell to his knees clutching his private area and Chloe swung both fists into the side of his face taking him out.

"What?" She asked noticing Clark's surprised look. "I know it's a dirty move, but come on they're trying to mug us."

"Guys," Lois called out. They turned around and saw the other mugger with a gun to Lois head. She wasn't trying to struggle because if she did he'd shoot.

"You could've just handed us your money and saved yourselves the trouble. Now you'll have to live with this girl's death on you conscience." Chloe looked at Clark with pleading eyes. If he was going to save Lois that meant revealing himself to her. He wasn't about to risk losing her and got ready to speed over to Lois when someone tapped the shoulder of the last mugger. He turned around and then someone grabbed his gun hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Buffy squeezed his hand almost breaking it. Lois took the opportunity to ram her elbow into his chest causing him to lose his hold on her. Buffy threw out a spin kick connecting with his right cheek. He spun around and crashed down to the ground.

_Never thought I'd be glad to stop a simple mugging,_ Buffy thought cracking her knuckles.

"Thanks for that Ms.?" Lois began.

"I'm…" Buffy started to answer then cut herself short. Her gaze went behind Lois and simultaneously met Clark's. For a moment she forgot what she was going to say in the first place. Buffy shook her head and then noticed that the three strangers were all standing in front of her now.

"Um. Buffy Summers," she said extending her hand.

Clark shook it and replied, "Clark Kent. These are my friends Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you all," Buffy said still keeping her sight locked with Clark's. "You better get inside. There are worse things than muggers in Sunnydale. Especially at night," Buffy said turning to leave.

"It was nice to meet you too," Clark said to her. Buffy turned, smiled and waved, before disappearing into the dark.

"Cool girl wouldn't you say Clark? Clark? Clark!" Lois shouted again snapping Clark out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry. Again," Clark added at the end.

"You are something else Smallville. One minute you're talking about how Lana is the only girl from you then the next you're staring at this kick-ass girl that you don't even know."

"Staring? I wasn't staring," Clark lied. Lois did a face palm and ran it down her face. She and Chloe headed inside the hotel and Clark followed. Clark couldn't believe it, but for a small window of time he forgot Lana's name.

**A/N: Chapters 4 and 5 are when the plot starts to advance. I will also be factoring Lex into the story as well. Longer fight sequences will also start to be written into the story. C ya all soon!**


	4. Movie Mayhem

**A/N: I realize that I haven't given proper explanation for what happened between Buffy and Riley in this story since it takes place before the start of season 5. When I began this story I was watching the fourth season of and didn't know the circumstances concerning their break up let alone the fact that they made it to half way through the fifth season. I'll give something of an explanation this chapter. Also maybe one or two of the Mortal Kombat characters will have slight alterations with certain parts of their backstories. One of which will be appearing in this chapter.**

A green vortex materialized in the vacant city streets of Sunnydale. Stepping out of it were Smoke, Kitana, and Mileena.

"So this is Sunnydale," Mileena said looking around the dark and depressing sight of Sunnydale at night. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"We are not here to sight see, Mileena. We have a job to do," Kitana reminded her.

"Awww. You're no fun Kitana," Mileena whined.

Kitana could not fathom how she and Mileena were related. In truth she knew very little about the woman. She never saw Mileena without her mask and sometimes she appeared to have the mind of a child. Kitana was partially afraid that one day Mileena might turn on her.

"So what's our next course of action, sister?" Mileena asked with noticeable contempt.

"We search for the Slayer, but remain as quiet and invisible as a shadow. Don't kill anyone that has nothing to do with the mission. Am I understood?" She asked looking straight at Mileena.

"As you wish," she mumbled.

"Excellent," Kitana said. She pulled out her beautiful twin fans, spun them around with grace and vanished from sight. Smoke folded his hands, vibrated, and was gone as well.

Mileena looked up to the sky and let out a feral growl. She wanted nothing more to kill Kitana and show Shao Kahn she was his true daughter. But if she did he'd never look at her the same way again. Most likely he would have her executed.

"Hey baby. You lost?" She heard someone ask. Mileena turned around and saw a human looking her barely clothed body up and down. Mileena smiled behind her mask and let out a moan while rubbing her hands up her chest. The guy let out a wolf whistle and started to approach Mileena.

_What sissy doesn't know doesn't hurt her,_ Mileena happily thought pulling down her mask and revealing her Tarkatan teeth.

The poor soul's screams echoed throughout the night as Mileena bit into his neck and then forced him down to the street; biting into every square inch of his body until he was covered from head to toe in his own blood.

"That felt good. Mmmmm," Mileena moaned licking some of his blood from her teeth. She dragged the corpse into an alley and dumped the body into a dumpster; can't have Kitana finding out about her fun.

* * *

Buffy was stirred awake by the smell of breakfast cooking. She yawned and turned her head to look at the clock. It was 11:30 a.m. That wasn't an unusual time for her to wake up given Slaying, but why would her mom be cooking breakfast this late in the Slided out of her bed, brushed her teeth, jogged down the stairs, and was greeted by her mom's smiling face.

"Good morning sleepy head. I hope you don't sleep this late while at college," she joked.

"Morning mom. How did you know I'd wake up around this time?" Buffy asked.

"Whenever you come home late from your Slayer duties you're usually in bed until it's almost the afternoon. I just watched until I pinned down the usual times. Tough night?"

"Not exactly. Just me helping out a friend with a couple of low level vamps. I did stop a regular mugging, which was a definite change of pace to say the least. Met a couple of new faces."

"Were any of them cute?" Joyce asked.

"There was one guy and… wait. Why are you asking me this?" Buffy said starting to chew into her breakfast.

"I thought you'd at least try to move on after you split with Riley. Speaking of which, what exactly did happen between you two. I never did know the exact circumstances of your break up."

Buffy sighed as she thought of Riley. "After we took down the Initiative… I don't know. He and I just started to drift apart from one another. We did decide that it would be for the best in the end if we just remained friends, but things felt weird afterwards. To do us both a favor, as he put it, Riley joined some new branch of the army that specializes in hunting and killing demons; not studying them. I haven't seen or heard from him since," Buffy answered.

"Well I know I'm not the best person to be offering love advice, but you can't let the past prevent you from moving into the future. You'll never know what could happen if you just wait around for the right guy to show up on your doorstep. For all you know you could've already met him, but you don't know it yet."

"Well if that's the case I hope to Heaven it's not Spike. Much to my chagrin Spike has been hanging out with the group a lot as of late. It's getting kind of annoying."

"Why don't you just slay him?" Joyce asked.

"He isn't a threat anymore thanks to what the Initiative did to him. And though I'd hate to admit it he is pretty good in a fight. I'd rather have him as an ally than my enemy. Though if he makes one wrong move I'm going to personally rip his head off."

_That's my Buffy,_ Joyce chuckled in her head. "By the way. Willow called earlier, and asked me to remind you not to forget. Forget what?"

"Now that I've finally come out of my Slayer solitude Willow's dragging me down to see the open set for Johnny Cage's newest film."

"People still like him? I thought his last movie was horrible."

"Believe me, it was, but nowadays the only things that can wreck an actor's Hollywood career are possession of drugs, alcohol charges, and public outbursts. In short everything, but a terrible film."

"That's true; one last thing. You're frenemy Cordelia kept periodically checking in last night and I'm almost certain I saw her guarding the house. I think she's guarding it now even as we speak. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"It's a long story mom. Nothing you have to worry about," Buffy lied. The last thing Buffy needed was for her mom to worry about her possibly being the one that dies in Cordelia's vision. She worries enough since she found out the truth, but for Joyce to find out about an almost definitive death in Buffy's future would be too much for her to handle. Buffy couldn't put her through that. She loved her mom too much.

* * *

Clark had gotten a slow start to his vacation. He wound up oversleeping and Chloe and Lois left the hotel without him. They left him a note for whenever he woke up. Once awake Clark did his morning routine at lightning speed and then ran outside into the warm light of the sun.

"See why they call this place Sunnydale," Clark said. It looked more welcoming in the morning than it did at night. He closed his eyes and took a few seconds to soak in the rays of light that gave him power. That is until he felt a strange presence whoosh by him. Clark opened his eyes and looked to his right.

"I can't believe it," he said. Standing in the alleyway across the street dressed in his trademark all red attire was Bart Allen.

"Hey stretch!" He called out. "How's it going?"

Clark ran across the street hoping in vain that Bart would hold still for once. But just as he was about to get a hold of Bart he took one step back and disappeared in a flash. Clark shook his head and chased after him. They took off across the streets, barreling in and out of traffic; almost knocking some people off their motorcycles. The massive back draft they created sent people's belongings flying all over the place. The chase continued on for two more minutes and Bart looked like he wasn't even trying. Clark was actually having fun trying to catch up with Bart, but figured he better end this chase soon before Bart decided to take them on a chase across the world. Clark fired two small heat vision blasts that connected with the back of Bart's feet throwing him off balance and out of his speed mode. Clark caught Bart in the air before he could crash down to the hard pavement. Clark noticed that they were somewhere on the outskirts of the city; away from where anyone could see them thankfully.

"Man what did you do Clark? I never lose my footing. And speaking of my feet, the backs of them are stinging like Hell.

"I have more abilities than just being able to run fast, Bart," Clark said.

"Not fast enough apparently. I can still run circles around you," Bart joked.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here in Sunnydale?" Clark asked Bart.

"I've been travelling around the U.S. of A and this is one of the few places I haven't been to yet. Don't worry I've given up the whole using my powers to steal thing. You have my word," he promised and even raised his right hand to add to it.

"Imagine my surprise when I see you stepping out of that hotel; never thought I'd see you outside of Smallville, Kent."

"Very funny," Clark said with a small shake of his head and a laugh.

"So how have things been? Heard some real shit went down a while back. Are you still pining over Lana?" Clark had to put his hand over Bart's mouth to get him to stop talking.

"In this order, there were some complications a few weeks back and I took care of them. As for Lana she's none of your concern."

"Clark, Clark, Clark. From one super powered stud to another you need to learn when a girl is a lost cause. Otherwise you'll be wasting your time trying to obtain something you never had a chance with in the first place. And if you want my honest, 'humble' opinion…"

"I don't," Clark interrupted.

"Well you're getting it anyway. What's so special about Lana? Ok she was your first crush, but after the break up, you should've just found yourself another girl. Most teen relationships never survive past high school and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you Clark are no exception."

"Are you finished? I kind of have to meet up with Chloe and Lois," Clark said folding his arms.

"Chloe's here?" Bart smiled.

"Don't even think about it Bart."

"Ok I get it. Say no more," Bart said walking past Clark towards town. "I'll be in the city for a couple of days. Look me up if you want to have some real fun? Check ya later," he said, gave Clark a salute, and whizzed away.

_Bart would so lose it if he ever lost his powers_, Clark thought. Not wanting to be any later than he was Clark sped back into Sunnydale too coming to a stop in another secluded alley. He took a second to make sure no one had noticed him and then walked out of the alley; bumping into someone else immediately and causing them both to fall down.

"Watch where you're going…Clark?"

"Buffy." It happened again. Clark stared up at Buffy, who was on top of him and felt that attraction again from last night; even though he has never met her until previously. Buffy felt the same thing towards Clark, which felt strange to her as she didn't even know him. Clark slowly moved Buffy off him then aided her to her feet.

"Someone we should know?" Xander asked Buffy.

"He's the guy from the mugging I told you about last night," Buffy said. "These are my friend Willow and Xander," Buffy introduced.

"Never seen you around here before, Mr.…?" Willow asked.

"Kent. Clark Kent," He also introduced also. "I'm here on vacation actually."

"Would've thought after yesterday you'd avoid all alleys," Buffy quipped.

"I'm late for a meeting with my friends down at where Johnny Cage is shooting his movie and I thought this could be a short cut. I didn't expect to literally bump into you," Clark joked running a hand through the back of his head.

"Well you're in luck Clark," Willow said. "We're headed there too."

"We can show you the fastest way," Buffy offered. "Just follow me."

_Doesn't she mean 'follow us'_, Willow wondered then noticed the look in Buffy's eyes._ Someone has a crush,_ she giggled to herself.

* * *

Kitana exited her teleport and was inside the Summers' residence. Kitana had searched all of the houses on Buffy's street through the night and had no luck finding her. She was starting to wonder why Shang Tsung wasn't more specific with the location of the Slayer. In general Kitana found Sunnydale an odd place to find a being of such great power. She walked around the kitchen and saw evidence that someone was in the house. She would have to be quick if the Slayer was no where to be found in this house. Kitana kept her hands close to her fans while exiting the kitchen and entering the living room. She saw a picture lying on the living room table and saw Buffy and her mother.

_So the Slayer is here_, she thought setting the picture down.

"Who are you?" Joyce asked entering the living room. Kitana revealed her fans and unfolded them.

"Where is the Slayer?" She asked; calm at first.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Joyce lied moving out the kitchen and towards the front door in the living room.

"Do not try my patience," Kitana said more threateningly. "I know the Slayer lives here. I'm giving you one last chance to tell me what I know."

"She said she didn't know anything," Cordelia said. Kitana turned around and Cordelia kicked her in the nose.

"Ms. Summers! Run!" Cordelia ordered. Joyce turned and ran for the front door, but Kitana threw one of her fans that cut right into Joyce's side. She lost her footing and tumbled to the floor. Blood pouring from where Kitana hit her.

_Blood. No. No!_ Cordelia yelled in her thoughts. She ran forward and tackled Kitana to the floor. Kitana yelled out a strange sentence while spinning her fans and Cordelia levitated off of her.

"You dare strike me!" She yelled in offense.

"I've dared to do a lot of things in my life, bitch," Cordelia insulted looking down at Joyce. She hit her head during her fall and was out cold. Cordelia needed to get her out of the house and to a doctor. She looked at Kitana who was taking a fighting pose and new this wasn't going to be easy.

"You insolent fool! You'll learn respect!"

* * *

"What took you so long Clark?" Lois asked when he Buffy, Xander, and Willow finally arrived at the open set.

"I 'ran' into an old friend after finally waking up," he replied. "Lucky for me I had the luck of seeing Buffy and her friends. They helped me find the place in time."

"Happy I could help," Buffy said. Willow and Chloe both looked from their respective friends and then to the others. If Xander were more of a fighter they'd be a mirror image of one another. The two girls laughed simultaneously.

"What are you two laughing about?" Buffy and Lois asked at the same time.

"That was freaky," Chloe and Willow also said at the same time.

_No. That was freaky,_ Clark and Xander unknowingly both thought.

"Didn't expect to see this many people on set," Clark said to change the subject. The set was made in front of a large and desolate building. The place was crowded with a lot of adoring fans.

"Where have you been Clark? Johnny Cage is one of the biggest actions stars of our generation. He's been in some of the best movies of all time," Chloe said.

"Yeah and some of the worst as well," Lois said. "Remember Ninja Mime? That would've been a good premise for a comedy, but they actually tried to make it into a gritty and serious film. I mean what the Hell were they thinking when they pitched that idea?"

"I have to agree with you there," Chloe said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Hereeee's Johnny!" The director announced. There was a puff of smoke and Johnny shadow kicked his way out into the public view; pulling off his sunglasses and giving everyone his signature smile.

Everyone else erupted into a thunderous applause including Willow and Chloe, who pushed their way through the crowd to get a closer look and his autograph. Lois on the other hand groaned at the director's announcement and rubbed her hand down her face.

"He did not just say that," Lois said at the same time as someone else. That voice sounded familiar to her.

"Mad dog?" The voice asked.

"Breaker?" Lois responded.

"It is you!" They both exclaimed and clasped their hands together.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Lois said to her friend while Clark and Buffy looked at her with confused looks. After a few seconds passed Clark loudly cleared his throat.

"Yes, Smallville," Lois said to him.

"Would you mind telling us who your friend is?"

"Maybe I do mind?' Lois said putting her hands on her hips making her friend laugh.

"Yep. You haven't changed a bit," Lois' friend said.

"No I haven't," Lois agreed. "If you must know this is an old friend of mine back when I was traveling from army base to army base with the General. Clark Kent, meet Sonya Blade." Clark extended his hand and Sonya shook it.

"If it's alright for me to ask, why did she just call you breaker?" Clark asked Sonya. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"I got stuck with that nickname when Lois and I were fifteen. We were sparring with one another and I got a little too into the fight."

"A little too into the fight?" Lois said like it was an understatement. "You locked your legs around my neck and nearly broke it."

"I had to apologize off and on for practically two weeks before she'd talk to me again," Sonya said.

"Well that's all water under the bridge now isn't it?" Lois asked punching Sonya's shoulder.

"So what are you doing up here in California at the set of a Johnny Cage film no less?" Lois asked while the big movie star was still signing people's autographs.

"What, I have a life outside the military," Sonya said.

In truth she had received another card from Kano when she and Jax arrived back at HQ. It said 'there isn't a Cage on Earth that can confine me.' After about a half hour of deliberation they figured out he meant Johnny Cage and knew he'd be shooting his newest film in Sunnydale. They let the crew know of the situation, but rather than just have the movie shut down and risk losing Kano, Sonya decided to play right into whatever game he was setting up. Sonya was hanging out in the crowd to check for any suspicious characters while Jax was allowed to be on set disguised as an extra in the movie just in case any member of the crew appeared shady or underhanded. The only people that knew about this were Johnny Cage, the director, and the executive producer.

"You could say that a 'friend' got me to come here," she added.

"Well that's one thing all of us have in common," Lois said. "We all got dragged here against our will."

"That's not the only thing," Xander said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonya, Buffy, and Lois all asked.

_Oh God, they're multiplying,_ Xander thought.

"Quiet everybody!" The director ordered. The screaming fans all shut up instantly and backed away a little.

"Annnnd…action!" 7 men circled around Johnny carrying and assortment of deadly weapons.

"You think you can take us on all by yourself?" One of the thugs asked.

"With no weapons of any kind?" Another asked.

"Hey you know what they say," Johnny said cracking his knuckled and taking a fighting pose. "Your body's your deadliest weapon."

"Waste him!" One of the thugs ordered. The first thug aimed to slice Johnny's throat. He punched the guy's wrist hard making him drop his knife. Johnny threw back his elbow hitting the second thug in the throat and jumped back to avoid the third thug chain. Johnny seized it and yanked the thug towards him delivering an almost bone breaking uppercut to his chin before throwing a kick into the fourth guy's knee causing him to fall to the pavement. Johnny stepped in front of the guy, gave a small laugh, and hit him in the forehead with only two fingers. The guy was shaking so hard that he collapsed from fear. Johnny directed his attention the other three guys, who immediately dropped their weapons and made a break for it.

"Damn I'm good!" Johnny said cockily taking a victory stance.

"Well, well, well," a new thug said approaching Johnny. He kept his hood up so his face couldn't be clearly seen. There was something odd about his voice. Sounded like he was a knock off of Darth Vader. "You took down a couple of meaningless street thugs. Let's see how well you fair against me," Johnny's opponent challenged. Sonya looked in the direction of the director who had a perplexed look on his face. Johnny looked confused too. It was as if this wasn't in the script. Sonya took a closer look at the man's jacket and saw the unmistakable symbol.

"Jax move in now," she said into her wrist communicator. Jax didn't bother to respond and took off into the set.

"Fast," Kabal said spotting Jax. "But not fast enough," and with an inhuman burst of speed dashed right past Jax. The force of the speed was so great that Jax spun around like he was caught in a mini tornado.

"It's show time Kano!" Kabal shouted out and then several smoke bombs were thrown out of the adjacent building. Clouds of smoke covered the whole area. Clark could hear multiple people screaming and used his X-ray vision to see through the smoke. He saw several men wearing gas masks dragging multiple individuals into the abandoned building. Clark ran into the center of the carnage and, hoping no one would see him, ran as fast he could creating a small tornado. It was strong enough to suck up all the smoke, but not so much that it would suck anyone into it.

Clark ran off to the side as the area became clear and saw Chloe being dragged inside by a man with a cybernetic eye. She was struggling to break free, but he had a tight grip on her.

"Lois! Clark!" She called out to them.

"Chloe!" Clark rushed as fast as he could to the building, but Kabal saw him and ran to intercept. He entered into a slide and tripped Clark up to Clark's surprise. Clark fell to the street and Kabal pulled out his two blades to slice Clark up. As he swung down, Buffy jumped in his path and caught the attack. She drove her foot into his stomach knocking the wind out of him and sent him staggering back several feet.

"Let go of me you creep!" Willow shouted fighting the steel grip of one of the black dragon thugs.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Xander ordered and charged him. Kabal intercepted Xander as he did with Clark and rammed his elbow into the back of Xander's head. He let out a silent gasp and his body crumpled to the street.

"Xander!" Willow cried seeing bits of blood pouring out from where Kabal hit him.

"Shut up!" Kabal yelled at her Willow and clasped his right hand around her neck and started to crush her throat.

"Let her go! Now!" Sonya commanded with fire in her voice. Kabal released Willow and let her now unconscious figure fall to join Xander. Sonya fired two blasts from her wrist blasters, but the quick Kabal blocked both attacks and then twirled his blades a little.

"That the best you can do Sonya?" He asked.

"Gotcha!" Jax yelled restraining Kabal from behind.

"I beg to differ!" Kano yelled and then Jax felt a searing pain in his back from Kano's laser eye. He dropped Kabal, who rushed to the entrance into the building.

"Come on inside if you dare," Kano taunted Sonya, and disappeared into the building. Sonya started running to the building when Johnny stopped her.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" He warned her.

"In case you haven't noticed the black dragon has taken hostages. Give me one reason why I shouldn't go inside?"

"Not to mention one of those hostages is my cousin," Lois added running up to the group.

"That old building has been rigged with explosives. And I'm going to go out on a limb and say that they know the location of each explosive and how to activate them."

"What on Earth were you guys thinking! ?" Sonya shouted at Johnny.

"We were thinking it'd be cool for the movie," Johnny said to defend himself.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait," Sonya said.

"He's baiting you. You can't waltz in there," Johnny said to stop her.

"I've been in worse situations than this," Sonya said.

"Well I'm not letting you go in there alone," Johnny said.

"She's not going to be alone with me backing her up," Jax stated.

"Yeah, but I know the locations of the bombs."

"He's right," Sonya sighed. "Fine you can come with us, but you three," she said pointing to Clark, Buffy, and Lois. "Stay here."

"Sonya, that's my cousin they took. I can't leave her."

"You don't know Kano like I do Lois. He's vile, cruel, and heartless," Sonya said.

_Sounds like a typical day's work for me,_ Buffy thought.

"I'm asking you as your friend Lois. Stay here; please. I'll get Chloe back." No more words were exchanged and Sonya, Jax, and Johnny entered the booby trapped structure.

The three heroes stared after them for a minute until Clark said, "we're going in aren't we?"

"You bet your ass we are," Lois answered.

"Let's do it," Buffy said looking back at Xander and Willow. Someone was already calling 911 amongst all the chaos. Buffy balled up her fists. No one hurts her friends and gets away with it.

**To be continued… **

**A/N: It has begun! I know most of you would like for me to cut straight to the tournament. Believe me I'd like too as well, but that won't happen for a few more chapters unfortunately. Kitana and Cordelia's fight will be featured and resolved in the next chapter. As I said I messed with Kabal's backstory some. He wasn't supposed to be cybernetically enhanced until the timeline of Mortal Kombat 3, but I changed it for the story. As for Sonya's nickname I know it's stupid and I wanted to call her legs, but that name is ironically taken by Lois. So, see you all soon!**


	5. Respect

**A/N: A couple of changes have been made to chapter 2 in the dialogue. In that chapter, the characters reference Tara (who I originally wasn't going to use in the story as I hadn't seen enough episodes with her in them) and that she and Willow had been practicing offensive magic. **

**New dialogue in chapter 3 explicitly states that Cordelia has been learning to fight from Angel's cop friend Kate. This chapter marks the first time I've attempted to write for Tara. One final note is that I changed tenses when writing this chapter.**

* * *

**Luthor Corp.**

Lex sits patiently at his desk observing his computer. On the monitor is a map of California. A single blip on the screen reading:

**Sunnydale**

A small and nearly unnoticeable smile graces Lex's lips.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" He asks himself.

"No Mr. Luthor. Hence me coming in through the front door," a man says startling Lex. "My apologies," the man says in response to Lex's reaction.

"No apologies necessary, Mr. Tsung. I just didn't hear you come in," Lex says getting back his composure.

"I have a certain talent for that, Mr. Luthor," Shang Tsung sort of brags with a smirk.

"I am merely here on behalf of The Grandmaster to deliver your payment and an invitation," Shang says handing Lex a silver briefcase.

Shang opens it revealing more money than most people see in their lives, but Lex's attention seems focused else where.

"An invitation? To what?" Lex questions.

"Let's just say it's to see the fruits of your company's labor," Shang explains handing him a small envelope.

"I hope to hear back from you soon. Have a good day Mr. Luthor," Shang bids farewell and leaves Lex's office.

Lex casually opens the envelope while still watching his computer. The target is still in place in Sunnydale.

* * *

Cordelia flies backward into the kitchen counter; hitting it at the spinal cord. Cordelia dodges as Kitana slices her twin fans at her and cuts straight through the counter.

Cordelia backs away from Kitana into the living room and unsheathes a machete strapped to her back.

"I grow tired of this! Where is the Slayer!?" Kitana shouts at Cordelia.

"The Slayer? Do you mean that cheesy 90s film?" Cordelia quips then looks back at Joyce's body. She's still out cold and more blood is coating the floor.

_Damn it! I have to get her to a hospital!_ Cordelia looks up as Kitana rams her knees into Cordelia's face.

She flies across the room and crashes on top of a table breaking the whole thing. Cordelia groans and staggers up only to duck when Kitana's fans slice through the air at her.

The fans miss and spin back into Kitana's grip. Cordelia runs forward and swings her blade, but Kitana blocks the strike with her fan and hits Cordelia in one of her ribs. Cordelia groans and staggers towards the couch.

Kitana slashes out again and Cordelia deflects the blow with her machete.

She swings again, but Kitana dodges and slashes into Cordelia's wrist.

She screams and grabs her bleeding wrist. Kitana slashes at Cordelia's neck to decapitate her. Cordelia ducks as the beautiful fans take off some of her hair instead.

"You bitch! You cut my hair!" She yells.

"Enough!" Kitana shouts back and leaps at Cordelia.

Cordelia charges forward and knees Kitana in her stomach making the assassin topple over and crash into a chair.

Cordelia barely has time to pat herself on the back as Kitana angrily lashes out at another one of Cordelia's ribs. Cordelia hits one of the walls and sinks to the floor; the machete having fallen out of her grip when she got hit.

Kitana sighs and folds her fans back up as if this wasn't worth her time anymore. She turns her back on Cordelia, who lifts up part of her pants revealing a hidden knife.

_You can do this Cordy…can't let her find Buffy._

Cordelia aims and chucks the knife. Kitana's fans unfold in less than a second and deflect the blade. Kitana's eyes narrow in anger and she advances back at Cordelia.

"Uh oh," she whimpers. The front door suddenly swings open breaking off Kitana's attention.

Kitana ignores Cordelia and readies for the new opponent; a person with glowing palms.

"Magic," Kitana says and Tara half smiles.

"That's right. What are you going to do about it?" Tara asks, concentrates, and then fires a ball of spell energy. Kitana blocks it with both her fans making Tara's smile vanish.

"…oh…that," Tara murmurs and attacks again.

Kitana blocks the second spell and hurls both her weapons. Tara calls out another spell and both fans instantly go into slow motion. Tara goes back on the offensive, but Kitana dodges the next spell, spins around, and disappears.

Tara turns around, but Kitana reappears behind her, and grabs Tara's arm sending the attack into a wall. Kitana pins Tara up against the wall, stretches out a hand, and her fans fly to her.

Kitana pulls back for a decapitation, but a small smirk graces Tara's lips.

Her palms glow and at this close a range, Kitana is unable to dodge. The spell connects with her chest and the room is engulfed in a white flash of light.

The flash dies out as Tara hits the floor. Kitana is nowhere to be seen. Tara spots Joyce and quickly goes to her side.

"That spell won't keep her gone for long. We have to get out of this house," she says to Cordelia while turning Joyce onto her side and putting a hand on her wound. She closes her eyes in concentration then moves her hand.

"That should stop the bleeding," she says.

"I take it your Tara," Cordelia guesses picking herself up.

"And you must be Cordelia," Tara guesses herself. "Willow's told me a lot about you."

"Only good things I hope," Cordelia says.

"Well," Tara starts.

"Save it," Cordelia interrupts and pulls out her cell phone to call 911.

"Don't worry Ms. Summers. We'll get you to a hospital," Tara promises as Joyce exhibits a little bit of conciousness.

"Why couldn't the Slayer powers have been genetic?" Joyce slurs.

"Ambulance is on its way," Cordelia reveals helping Tara pull Joyce up to her feet. "How did you know to come to the rescue?"

"Dumb luck. Willow told me to meet her here, but I overslept. When I woke up I felt like something was off with the world. I couldn't explain so I rushed here in case Buffy hadn't left," Tara explains.

"So you felt a disturbance in the force?" Cordelia jokes, which Tara laughs at. "Whoever that woman was, let's just hope she doesn't find Buffy. She's not dying on my watch."

* * *

Buffy dodges the Black Dragon member's knife and punches him square in the jaw taking him down.

"On your right Lois!" Buffy warns.

Lois spins and elbows a thug in his throat, grabs his shirt, and slams her head into his. As he goes down, Lois turns and kicks another assailant in his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

On the other side of the room, Clark blocks a punch from one of Kano's men and knocks him out with one hit. Clark hears one man running at him from behind and tosses the downed thug at him taking him out too.

"Looks like all that time spent chucking hay bales have paid off," Lois quips not noticing another Black Dragon member behind her.

He barely gets within a few feet of Lois, when Buffy kicks him in the chest on his right making him drop his knife. Lois turns around and, with Buffy, pins the guy up against the wall. He attempts to break free, but Clark steps forward and keeps him in check.

"You got him, Smallville?" Lois asks and Clark nods. Lois backs off and, seeing that Clark has a good hold, Buffy does so as well.

"So, Mr. Big shot henchman. You want to tell us where the hostages are?" Buffy asks simply.

"Do I look like I'm in a talking mood?" The thug asks back. Buffy roles her eyes.

"No," she responds and kicks him near the groin. Buffy waits for his groans of pain to die out while Clark just stares and Lois looks impressed.

"Though if you don't tell us what we want, the next area I hit will REALLY not have you in a talking mood. So I'll ask again..."

"They've been taken to the top level of this building," the thug interrupts still groaning, but laughs. "Too bad you'll never reach them in time."

"What have you done?" Clark asks trying to remain calm so he won't accidently break any of the man's bones.

"We took the liberty of including our own special bomb to go with the others placed here for the movie. It's set to go off once the boss has had his fun. It'll burn this place to the ground," the thug explained.

"Spoken like a true film henchman. Makes you wonder if we wandered onto a film in progress," Lois quips making Buffy give a small chuckle in spite of the situation. Clark, however, drops his calm persona.

"Where is it! ?" He shouts at the thug.

"I'm not gonna blab everything to you guys," the thug answers and Clark tosses him off the wall back to the floor.

He turns away from both Buffy and Lois and immediately does an X-ray of the entire building; ignoring Lois calling out his name.

Clark spots the hostages up at the top floor like the thug said and also catches sight of Sonya, Jax, and Johnny two floors above him...but no sign of a bomb that could take out the building.

_Where is it?_ Clark thinks nervously; rapidly scanning every section of the building.

"Clark, we are moving on!" Lois yells to Clark, but he still doesn't seem to hear her.

Lois aggravatedly moves towards the stairs when her leg passes through something that breaks.

Buffy gasps, grabs the back of Lois' shirt and tosses Lois up the stairs with all her strength. The trip wire sets off an explosion that detonates right in front of Buffy; the sound of which snaps Clark back to reality.

He super speeds at Buffy, pullls her down to the floor, and shields her from the blast, while Lois is propelled upward to the top of the stairs almost hitting her head on the second to last step.

She rolls onto her back feeling as if her head might split open from the force of the blast. She sees part of the stair case has been taken out and most of the ceiling caved in over the entrance to the floor under her.

"Clark! ? Buffy! ? Are you guys alright! ?" She desperately screams, but gets no reponse.

Back on the other side of the blast, Buffy opens her eyes. Shocked doesn't even begin to describe her feelings at the perfectly alright Clark shielding her. Clark gulps as he moves off of Buffy.

"I-I can explain," he stutters when the same thug they interogatted attacks Buffy.

She absentmindedly hits him without looking, but also sends him flying to the other side of the room. He connects with the wall making a small hole and falls unconscious.

_Nice going Buffy,_ she berates herself as Clark stares.

"We get out of this, and I'll tell you my story if you want to tell me yours," Buffy says to which Clark merely nods. He X-rays the rubble to see Lois picking herself up on the other side.

_This summer just got a whole lot more interesting,_ Buffy thought.

**A/N: So, sorry for being gone all this time. It was for the best as I am more knowledgeable about Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel than when I started. As I said this is my first time trying to write for Tara so I hope I got it right in some fashion. If I didn't please let me know.**

**But who did Cordelia see die in her vision? Who is Lex tracking down in Sunnydale? Find out as we continue with Universal Crisis. See ya!**


	6. Strange Even For Smallville

**Smallville**

Lana groans and stretches letting out a long yawn. She rolls to the left and falls off of her couch.

_How long have I been asleep?_ She wonders then notices the time. It's sometime in the late afternoon.

_I don't even remember falling asleep,_ she thinks and stands up. She spots her sketch book from her Paris days lying open on the kitchen counter. Another thing she doesn't recalling having out the prior night.

She picks up the book and gasps. Inside it is a very detailed drawing of the stone of power she gave Clark. She turns the page and sees the same drawing. She turns the page and sees it again, and again, and again. Lana slams the book shut and drops it on the table.

_It's impossible. Isobel's gone...isn't she?_ Lana asks herself.

She never quite understood why her psychotic ancestor seemed to leave when she killed Jason's mother, but since the day of the meteor shower Lana's felt...something within her. It was small, but there.

_I need some air_, Lana thinks and walks to leave her apartment.

She opens the door and discovers a box lying a few feet from the door. She takes the card from the top of the box.

The card reads:  
**Hopefully you'll be more responsible with this than Isobel**

There was no name to say who it was from. Lana takes the box inside and opens it up to reveal a book. Lana opens it and the first page reads:  
**Spare book of spells**

Lana angrily tosses Isobel's spare book across the room at the wall. She lights a fire in the fire place and marches back over to the book. She's stands over the book to pick it up and throw into the fire when something in it catches her eye.

**_Remove a soul from the body_**

_...I could remove what's left of Isobel from me..._Lana wonders.

_But I don't even know how to work this..._

Right on cue, she then notices something written underneath the last sentence.

**_Experts: _**

**_Shang Tsung_**

**_Sindel_**

_Who are they? Lana thinks._

* * *

Chloe was nervous before when she was dragged into this building, but after feeling the shocks from the trip wire Lois set off, she's close to down right terrified. Kano and his thugs haven't even done anything yet aside from the typical threats.

None of the hostages tries to leave and no one gets hurt. Chloe of course doesn't believe that and kept staring at the ext waiting for the right moment to sneak out and get to Clark. But thus far the opportunity has yet to present itself.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't," a voice advises her. Chloe looks to her left at a hooded man around her age.

"Why not?" Chloe asks keeping her voice down so none of the Black Dragon goons can hear her.

"You felt the aftershocks, right?" He asks. "This place is set to blow sky high. I can see the detonator in Kano's hands even as we speak."

Chloe looks back at Kano and can faintly spot something detonator shaped in his hands, but can't be certain.

"How do you know?" She asks.

"I just do alright. It's just like him to cower behind a stunt like this," the man criticizes.

"You know him?" Chloe asks.

"Let's just say he and I have a...history and not a very good one. Tracked him here for some well deserved payback for what he did to me, but as long as he holds that detonator I can only sit here and wait."

"Who are you?" Chloe asks him.

"Just a stranger," he answers then goes back to watching Kano.

* * *

Clark X-rays past the debris and sees that Lois is no longer on the other end.

"Figures," Clark mutters. With a single push Clark clears the barricade of debris blocking his and Buffy's path. Buffy gives and impressed whistle.

"I could never breeze by debris that fast before," she comments as they continue on their way up.

"There's a lot that I'm capable of, but," Clark starts.

"We can discuss it after we save everyone. I remember," Buffy finishes.

"Watch yourself," Buffy warns grabbing Clark's arm. He looks down and sees another tripwire.

"Good reflexes," Clark comments.

"Comes with being a Sla...what I am," Buffy cuts herself off.

"This is gonna sound weird, but have you ever been in a town called Smallville?" Clark asks.

"No why-look out!" Buffy shouts.

Clark grabs Buffy and shields her from a Black Dragon thug about to fire a machine gun. Before he can shoot, Lois appears from around the corner. She hits the guy in the throat, privates, flips him to the ground, then kicks him in the face knocking him out cold.

She then turns around and sees Clark holding Buffy.

"Glad to see you're alright," Clark says. "You look good for someone nearly blown to bits."

"This is nothing," Lois says with pride though she shakes her head and holds it for a few seconds. It still hurts from being close to the explosion.

"Glad to see you're alright too. Both of you," Lois says with a bit of a smirk.

Clark and Buffy quickly let go of each other. Clark X-Rays the place again, but still can't find any trace of the bomb set up by Kano's men.

* * *

Kano casually tosses the detonator up and down while Kabal nervously watches on.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" He asks Kano.

"Relax Kabal. We've got nothing to worry about. Even if something goes wrong, you remember our little insurance policy right?"

"Yeah. Don't know how he's going to know about us being in trouble."

"He'll know. Trust me," Kano assures.

"I know you want Sonya taken out of the picture, but why the elaborate scheme?" Kabal asks.

"It's all part of the game," Kano chuckles just as one of his other nameless thugs goes flying through the entrance to the room.

"Game's over Kano," Sonya declares with Johnny Cage and Jax standing beside her.

"I'd be careful if I were you Sonya," Kano says holding up the detonator. Sonya keeps calm while slowly reaching for her wrist blasters. Kabal spots this and prepares to sprint at her.

The stranger sitting next to Chloe quickly slams his fist into the ground causing the entire area to violently shake. Kabal is knocked off balance as are Sonya, Kano, Johnny, Jax, and all of the other Black Dragon members. Sonya stumbles, but manages to jump at Kano tackling him to the floor. Kano pulls out a knife, but the stranger suddenly appears and kicks it out of his grip.

Kabal sprints at the stranger, hitting him in the lower stomach. He is propelled across the room as the Black Dragon members attack Jax and Johnny. Johnny shadow kicks one goon into several others, knocking them over like dominos. He throws two shadow balls to his left and right blasting away two more Dragon goons. He launches another shadow kick nearly sending one thug throw a solid wall.

"Those moves are real people!" He brags then throws a punch behind him knocking out another thug.

The stranger evades Kabal's right cross and smashes his fist against his respirator. Kabal's face jerks to the right, but he lashes out with one of his hook swords. The stranger blocks the first strike, then the second, but leaves himself open to Kabal ramming his foot into the man's chest. He hits the wall making a large hole in it, but dodges Kabal's next strike and puts him into an arm lock.

"I've got no problems with you Kabal. I just want Kano," he says struggling to keep a hold on Kabal.

"It's you isn't it?" Kabal aks before going into a quick spin throwing the man to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile Sonya dodges two punches attacks from Kano. She blows a pink mist kiss at Kano disorienting him and goes for the detonator, but a red beam fires from his cybernetic eye. Sonya quickly blocks it with her arm, but the beam sears into her flesh.

"Ahhhh!" She groans as the beam burns through her.

Kano kicks her in the ribs and down to the floor.

Sonya shoots up her legs around Kano's neck and drags him to the floor with her. Kano shoots a laser again forcing Sonya to block it with her hand. The pain that courses through her loosens her hold on Kano and he kicks her straight in the face.

Jax takes down another thug and rushes to Sonya's aid, but slides to a stop dodging one of Kabal's blades. He didn't stop quick enough, however, and it slices into part of his arm almost taking the whole thing off. Jax yells out grabbing his arm as Kabal moves behind Jax.

"Say goodbye!" Kabal shouts slicing at Jax's spinal cord.

Suddenly Clark's hand stops the blade and he decks Kabal across the face and down to the floor. Seeing Jax safe, Sonya punches Kano's chest and attacks him with more pink mist.

Kano violently coughs staggering backward, but also holds up the detonator. Buffy suddenly charges into the room followed by Lois. They both kick him in the chin sending Kano stumbling further and dropping the detonator this time. Kabal dashes across the room snatching the detonator up.

The stranger rushes him, but Kabal slashes at him cutting into part of his cheek knocking him down next to Chloe.

"Oh my God! Are you al...right?" She asks then gets a good look at his face. Something about him looks familiar, but she notices something about where he got cut. It looks like...metal?

"Hold that thought," The stranger says throwing out a quick kick at Kabal's stomach. Kabal gasps as the wind is knocked out of him. He jumps back right into Jax's grasp.

"Gotcha again!" Jax says snaring him.

"Ka-Kabal!" Kano yells still coughing from the pink mist. "Now!" Jax realizes what Kano means one second too late. Kabal activates the detonator.

Clark's eyes spot it and the world slows down to a stand still for him.

_I still don't know where the bomb is!_ He shouts in his mind.

_Concentrate Clark. Concentrate._

Clark closes his eyes and activates his super hearing. He hears the explosion starting all the way at the bottom of the building. He opens his eyes ready to super speed to the bomb, but before he can, a man materializes from nowhere.

_Interesting_, Shang Tsung thinks as he observes how he and Clark are moving at the same speed.

Clark puts Shang Tsung out of his mind, however, and dashes for the first floor. Sighting the bomb slowly going off from inside what Clark guesses to be a lead suitcase.

Not wasting anytime, he grabs the case, runs outside and throws the bomb as high into the sky as possible. He turns and races back to the exact spot he was in back inside as time resumes. The bomb goes off emitting a great flash of white light filling the whole building before knocking everyone right off their feet.

"What the Hell!?" Sonya yells trying in vain to stand up.

"Understatement of the century. Where's Kabal!?" Jax yells realizing the person he had quite the hold on is now nowhere to be seen.

Johnny staggers and stumbles towards the window able to see the explosion still going off quite high in the sky.

"Forget Kabal. Where's Kano? He was still choking on the pink mist and now...it's like he vanished into thin air," Sonya comments as the explosion slowly starts to die out.

* * *

All of the hostages were too shaken up to recollect what they saw as they were questioned by the police. The best explanation Sonya and Jax could come up with was that Kano and his men must've run when the bomb emitted the blinding white light. Even then neither of the two special forces members sounded convinced by what they said.

"I told you to stay put Lois," Sonya reprimands her friend.

"Come on. You know me, Sonya," Lois jokes.

"All too well Mad Dog," she sighs watching Jax getting into an ambulance.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Lois asks her.

"Kabal's blade did a number on his arm, but at least it's still attached. The big problem is going to be explained this to our superiors."

"Hey there are plenty of witnesses...sort of. I'm sure things will work out. Let me know when you actually do have time off. We can hang out again just like old times Breaker."

"I'll keep that in mind Mad Dog," Sonya smiles and hugs Lois.

Clark meanwhile was still thinking back to the person he saw. To date, the only people to move at the same speed as him were Lana's childhood friend Emily and Bart. However, the man wasn't emitting the same aura around himself that Clark and Bart do whenever they super speed. It was like he was completely unaffected by time.

"Not quite the vacation you were hoping for, huh Clark?" Chloe asks sounding apologetic. Clark chuckles and gives her a smile.

"We got to help people Chloe. That's good enough for me," he says.

"Though that giant explosion was still quite perplexing," Lois says jumping into the conversation.

"That thug said the bomb was in the building and yet it went off outside miles in the sky. If this were Smallvillle I'd chalk this up to being a typical day, but we aren't in Smallville are we?" She states more than asks.

"Somethings in life just can't be explained," Clark says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, like your undying devotion to Lana in the past," Lois quips.

"The past?" Clark questions.

"Hey Clark!" Clark turns around and sees Buffy calling out to him. He looks back at Lois who gives a knowing look.

"It's not what you..." Clark starts.

"Sure it isn't," Lois interrupts. "Go to her. Go on. Shoo," she says pushing him in Buffy's direction.

"Hi Buffy. Are you alright?" He asks her.

"Am I alright? Take the bomb out of the equation and this barely qualifies as a day at the office for me. Speaking of the bomb, you're the one that saved us aren't you?" Buffy asks Clark with a look of admiration.

"Well, I..." Clark stammers.

"You don't have to tell me, but I'm still willing to share my story if you want to share yours."

Clark looks a bit uneasy about sharing what his is with another, but then slowly a smile forms on his face. It's not everyday that he meets a person with powers that isn't evil.

"Tomorrow around noon?" He suggests.

"Sure. How do you feel about ice cream?" Buffy asks.

* * *

"Well that elaborate plan sure amounted to nothing," Kabal criticizes back at the hide out.

"Look I don't know what went wrong. Even if someone did move the bomb, that doesn't explain it being miles in the air went it exploded," Kano comments on the issue.

"The answer is quite simple, Kano," Shang Tsung calmly says. "When I froze time to retrieve you and your men, there was another person there that was unaffected by my spell. He moved at an incredible speed, which equated to time standing still for him."

"Was this guy wearing a red shirt?" Kabal asks.

"Yes," Shang Tsung answers.

"Well that explains a lot. When he hit me, it was like getting hit by solid steel almost. He was probably the one that got rid of the bomb."

"This will cause us problems at the tournament if Raiden learns of this guy's existence," Kano says.

"Then we will have to ensure that he doesn't find out. I already have the perfect person in mind to deal with him," Shang Tsung reveals.

"If you're talking about Smoke his chances are about as good as..." Kabal starts.

"I am not referring to Smoke, Kitana, or Mileena. They still have their mission concerning The Slayer. Whom I have in mind is far more worse," Shang Tsung says evilly.

* * *

**Sunnydale Hospital. Later that day.**

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this person," Willow asks the bedridden Joyce Summers.

"Sadly no. All I know is that she really wants Buffy dead," Joyce answers.

"Wonder if this has anything to do with the attack at the studio earlier," Xander says. He head is bandaged up from where Kabal hit him. Bright red marks are visible on Willow's neck from Kabal attempting to strangle her.

"I'm so sorry guys. I should've been there," Tara apologizes to them.

"But if you had been there, that crazy assassin chick would've killed me and Ms. Summers," Cordelia reminds her.

"If there's anyone that should've been around it's me. I'm sorry mom," Buffy sighs sitting beside her mother.

"You can't be a Slayer 24/7 Buffy. Sometimes you gotta be a regular person," Joyce says to her.

"Still with whomever is looking for me, I gotta make sure they don't come back looking for you. I'll just cancel my plans..."

"Plans? What plans?" Xander asks.

"I was going to meet up with a guy..."

"You mean the one we helped find the film shooting? You should totally hang out with him. We can guard your mother," Willow quickly says a little too enthusiastically.

"Willow..."

"Is it about our injuries? These wounds mean nothing to me. I can heal them no problem" Willow says.

"But Willow..." Buffy tries again.

"No. We aren't letting you repeat your post Angel-depression now that Riley's gone. It was uncomfortable back then and...oh...I'm sorry Buffy. That isn't the way I meant for it to come out."

"Relax Willow, but..."

"Come on Buffy. You've said before that Willow's magics makes her stronger than you. I think I'll be in good hands. Now whatever plans you have I say go and enjoy them. It is summer after all," Joyce encourages.

Buffy sighs and smiles. "Ok fine."

"Remember. Don't die," Cordelia reminds her.

"I forgot about your impending death vision. If you want, Tara and I can try and augment it for you," Willow offers.

"After what happened last time. No thanks," Cordelia declines.

* * *

"And in one fell swoop the bomb went off...miles up in the sky, Lana," Chloe says to her friend over the phone.

"Sounds weird even by Smallville standards," Lana comments.

"That's exactly what I said," Chloe laughs.

"So um...how's Clark?" Lana uneasily asks.

"He's fine. Would you like to talk to him?" Chloe asks; Lois making slashing motions across her throat in front of Chloe. Chloe shrugs her shoulders and mouths "sorry".

"Uh, no that's ok. Just wanted to know how he was given what happened. I'm actually about to do something important now, so I'll talk to you later. Enjoy the rest of your trip," Lana says while drawing something on the floor of her bedroom.

"Thanks Lana. You enjoy the rest of your summer too," Chloe says and they both hang up.

"Was that Lana?" Clark asks stepping out of the hotel bathroom.

"No," Lois lies, but Clark can see through her and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Ok fine it was, but why should that matter?" Lois innocently asks.

"Well she is my friend," Clark answers.

"Exactly. Your friend. As in not the complete focus of your love life."

"She isn't Lois," Clark states.

"We both know your lying, but I'll take that as progress Clark. What you need to focus on is your date tomorrow."

"Date?" Chloe asks legitimately surprised.

"It's not a date Chloe...how did you know Lois?" Clark asks his always nosey friend.

"You didn't walk that far away and say what you will, but this is the best progress we could ask for in you moving on with your life. That was part of the reason for this vacation after all. To keep you from moping all summer about Lana breaking up with you. Now chop chop Smallville. We've got a small window of time to make...this," she says looking Clark up and down, "presentable to the kick butt female that isn't me," she quips.

"You know, shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Clark asks.

"Don't change the subject. Move it," Lois orders playfully pushing Clark into his bedroom before shutting the door behind her.

Chloe sits on the couch and has a silent chuckle.

_It's gonna be a long night,_ she thinks.

As much as she'd like to help Lois with Clark, Chloe's mind is set on other things. Like the stranger back at the movie shoot. She didn't get much time to talk to him once things calmed down as he made a very quick exit in fact. But she got a good look at his face.

There was definitely metal underneath the place he had been cut, but that strangely, like most of today, wasn't the weirdest thing about him. He had the face of Victor Stone. A guy she knew to be quite dead.

* * *

While Clark's night was only beginning, Buffy turned in early. Resting peacefully in her bed after the day she had been through. Again, typical day at the office, but the bomb did freak her out. She's also worried about her mom, but Willow assured her that no harm would come to her.

She and Tara already put a protective spell around the Summer's residence to prevent any repeat appearances from Kitana or anyone else with malevolent intentions. Cordelia was currently downstairs watching T.V.; still dead set on believing that Buffy was the one she saw die in her vision.

Buffy can't fault Cordy for her enthusiasm that's for sure. Buffy felt herself drifting further and further off into her slumber until an intense wave of heat shook her up. Buffy opens her eyes to a brand new surrounding. A long stretching desert. That can mean only one thing.

"Oh come on. Give me a break will you! I gotta get my sleep! Slayer's no good to anyone exhausted!" She shouts with only her echoes for answers at first. After a short period of silence someone does respond to her.

"Foolish child," The First Slayer criticizes stepping into view.

"You know not what is to come," she continues. Pacing around Buffy slowly.

"Look Silena..."

"It's Sineya!" The First Slayer snaps.

"Oh, what do you know. Even The First Slayer has a sensitive spot. The world must be coming to an end...and it is isn't it? How many apocalypses is this now?" Buffy jokes. The First Slayer looks just as upset at Buffy as she did the first time they met.

"Alright. Let's hear it. What sort of unspeakable evil is about to plague the world this time?" Buffy sighs.

"You will know him by the name Shao Kahn," The First Slayer answers.

"Like The Wrath of Khan...that's the kind of silly joke Xander would make. Think his sense of humor is starting to rub off," Buffy says, but her ancestor grabs Buffy by the throat to cut her off.

"His strength exceeds my own. If you are not prepared you will die."

"Been there done that," Buffy manages to get out. "And I've fought things stronger than me before and come out alright including you. I matched you in our last fight or have you forgotten?"

The First Slayer's eyes narrow and she says one thing. "Held back."

She throws Buffy down the sandy hill and watches her tumble downward towards some rocks below. Buffy stops herself and stands up ready to continue the fight. But The First Slayer is nowhere to be seen.

"I know you're out here. Might as well come out and fi-," Buffy stops mid-sentence and whips her head to the right just in time to get sucker punched in the face. Buffy feels as if her skull is about to split in two from that one hit and flies towards the rocks hitting them face first.

* * *

Buffy snaps awake with a yell and grabs her throbbing head.

"Get away from her you-!" Cordelia screams rushing into Buffy's room. "Bitch," she deadpans when she realizes there's no danger.

"You scared the living day lights out of me screaming like that," she breathes out though is relieved Buffy is alive.

"Sorry. Just a...real intense Slayer dream," Buffy groans. The pain is slowly subsiding, but her head still feels like it may burst at any minute.

"Slayer dream? Why can't anything be normal with you?" Cordelia asks.

"Shut up...how did you get up here so fast?"

"I react fast when the people I care about are in danger," Cordelia answers her.

"You care about me? That's so touching I think I might cry. You really have ch-no. I can't bring myself to say it," Buffy bursts out laughing, but takes hold of her throbbing head again.

"Let me get you some ice," Cordelia sighs.

_Why won't anyone believe that I've changed?_ She sadly wonders to herself.

* * *

**Smallville**

Lana stands nervously in the middle of a pentagram she's drawn on her floor. Drawn in the center of the pentagram is a perfect replication of Sindel's face. Lana can't explain how she drew it without ever seeing it. She just...knew. Another thing she can't explain is why she decided to summon Sindel and not the other guy. She just felt drawn to the instructions to summon her for some reason. Lana takes out a match and takes a deep breath.

_Alright. Let's see if you can help me out Sindel, _Lana thinks and drops the match on the pentagram.

The light in her room dies out instantly, but is quickly replaced by a menacing red tint. Lana gulps as the pentagram vibrantly glows. Lana quickly steps away from it, but an invisible force prevents her from stepping over the pentagram.

Lana worriedly looks back at the center of the pentagram and gazes awestruck. Standing at the center of the drawing is Sindel; exactly as Lana drew her only...transparent.

_A spirit?_...Lana wonders as Sindel takes a look around the room.

Lana feels very small in Sindel's presence just from the woman taking in her surroundings. If this was Sindel that is. Lana figured the only way to know how was to ask.

"Are you her? Sindel?" Lana asks. She figured asking would be easy, but her voice came out small and a little weak actually. Sindel turns to Lana and nods.

"It was foretold that some day, one may summon me," Sindel explains. Her voice filled with power, but also kindness. "If I am here, your world is in terrible danger," she states.

Lana's jaw slightly drops. That wasn't the news she was hoping to hear. She has so many questions pertaining to Isobel, but they are all instantly forgotten as Sindel walks...actually floats towards her. Lana's throat goes dry and her feet want to run, but they won't move. Sindel touches Lana's right cheek and suddenly the mortal woman lets out a high pitched wail.

A white light engulfs both women as Lana feels like her insides are being ripped apart while Sindel maintains her calm; like nothing is happening to Lana at all.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Of course Shang Tsung won't want to play fair even before the tournament has even started. What will happen now that Clark is targeted? What does Victor Stone have to do with Kano? What the Hell just happened to Lana? You'll find out all the answers...eventually as the story continues. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. An Ordinary and Not so Ordinary Day

**A/N: This was going to be a much larger chapter, but I decided to split it up so I could get in an update and to also make the reading load less of a hassle for you guys.**

Buffy could still feel a slight tingle in her head from getting hit by The First Slayer as she approached Giles' house. She figured he might have an idea as to who or what The First was referring to.

"Wait! Don't move that!" Buffy hears Giles shout from inside his house followed by the sound of a crash.

Buffy kicks the front door open and sprints inside...only to see Anya standing idly over a huge pile of books cluttering the floor.

"Hi Buffy," Anya waves as if nothing happened.

"Umm...hi Anya. Where's Giles. I heard him yell and..." a muffled groan answers Buffy's question. "He's under the books isn't he?"

"Yes, but I am alright. I think I'll just lay here for a while," Giles says.

"Oh Giles. Such a kidder," Anya chuckles.

"While you're lying there Giles, I have to tell you that The First Slayer visited me in my dreams last night," Buffy informs him.

"What?" Giles sits straight up from the book pile and straightens his glasses.

"That...shouldn't be possible. The spell we used to invoke her essence has long since expired. Whatever connection you shared should've expired with it."

"Guess Silena..."

"It's Sineya," Giles corrects.

"Whatever. Guess she didn't get the memo. She came to me with a warning. Some great evil known as Shao Kahn. That's about all she told me before hitting me so hard it snapped me awake."

"Kahn...now why does that name sound so familiar to me?" Anya asks herself.

"Before you say anything, it's not The Wrath of-"

"KHAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" Xander shouts just outside the door. So loud, in fact, that Giles falls back into the pile of books behind him from being startled.

"Xander! Don't scare me like that!" Buffy shouts at her goofy friend.

"Sorry. I just can't resist shouting that when the title or name is spoken, Buff. It's tradition amongst Star Trek fans...what's Giles doing?"

"Thinking over my life up until this point," Giles mutters.

"Exactly what are you doing here Xander?" Buffy asks him.

"Tara and Willow sent me as the errand boy to pick up some of the things they need for a protection spell. They're going to put one around the hospital like they did for your house. What are YOU doing here? Don't you have a date to get ready for?"

"It's not a-"

"Buffy has a date?" Anya asks surprised. "Wow. The post Riley depression was pretty short lived...Willow so owes me 30 bucks."

"For what?" Buffy asks.

"We bet on how long it'd take for you to get over Riley leaving you," Anya bluntly answers.

"He didn't leave me. It was a mutual thing and...Willow bet I'd take longer?"

"Pretty much," Anya says with a shrug. Buffy runs a hand down her face and heads for the door.

"If any other weird Slayer dreams hit me about this Shao Kahn guy, I'll let you know, Giles," Buffy informs him.

"I'll see if there's anything on him in any of my books," Giles says pushing himself out of the pile for a second time.

"Enjoy your date!" Anya calls out.

"For the last time, it is not a date!"

* * *

"It is totally a date Smallville," Lois says.

"No it isn't Lois," Clark denies.

"Do you even know what a date is?" Lois asks.

"Yes. I've been on them before, Lois," Clark says crossing his arms.

"Besides with Lana?" Chloe asks. Clark opens his mouth to answer.

"And those two other times with Alicia," she adds reading his mind. Clark shuts his mouth.

"Oh my God Clark. Even during your Lana-less years you barely tried something else out? How are you going to know your type if you won't give something else a shot. Newsflash, Smallville. Lana at the end of the day is just a girl like me...only not as awesome."

"Lois," Chloe says playfully hitting her cousin's arm.

"What? Someone has to be upfront with him about this," Lois defends herself. Clark just sighs.

"Look Clark. Just be yourself...well take out a little bit of the weirdness, and it's smooth sailing for you."

"You know, in her own Lois-ish way she is trying to be nice," Chloe sighs and Clark laughs.

"I'll see you guys later," he says and heads out the door. After a minute, Chloe and Lois look at one another.

"Want to follow him in a few minutes to make sure nothing goes wrong?" Lois asks.

"Oh yeah," Chloe answers.

* * *

**Smallville**

Lana's eyes snap open to a blinding white light. She shuts them and tries to hold her aching head, but can feel something inside of her arms.

"-na?" She hears a muffled voice. "La-." There it is again. Lana struggles to focus. "Lana? It's me. Mrs. Kent." Lana slowly opens her eyes at that name.

The white light fades away at an agonizingly slow pace. Lana feels as if her eyes might fry out of their sockets, but feels if she closes them once more she won't try to open them again.

"Lana?" The light dies out and Lana strains her eyes to bring Mrs. Kent into focus.

"Mrs...Mrs. Kent," Lana groans. She now sees a few more wires connected to her body.

"Oh thank God. I was starting to get worried...well more worried than I already was," she sighs.

"What-what happened?" Lana asks unable to sit up any longer. She feels herself almost float back down onto her bed.

"You're guess is as good as mine. I was at The Talon when I heard you scream. I ran to your room and found you lying unconscious on the floor. By the time you were brought in to the hospital your vital signs were only at half strength. I...I almost thought you were dead, Lana."

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Kent," Lana says as the world continues to spin for her. "I-I'm not dying anytime soon."

"Do you remember anything at all about what happened to you yesterday?" Martha asks. Lana opens her mouth to answer, but faintly sees Sindel floating behind Martha. She shakes her head before disappearing.

"No," Lana lies. "Nothing at all. At least not right now." Mrs. Kent doesn't look like she believes Lana in the slightest.

"Alright," Martha says, however, deciding not to press the situation. "Well I'll let you get your sleep. I'm glad you're still with us," she says with a kind smile and exits the room.

When she leaves, Sindel fades back into the room.

"My apologies Lana," she says genuinely sounding concerned.

"What the Hell did you do to me?" Lana quietly asks, but faints again before Sindel can give an answer.

* * *

Clark super speeds into an alley across the street from the ice cream shop he is supposed to meet Buffy at. Buffy's standing outside the shop waiting for him. Before heading out of the alley, Clark takes a deep breath and starts to walk out only to be caught off guard by a swift gust of wind.

"Bart now is not a good time," Clark informs his too fast for his own good friend.

"What? Can't a guy say hi to his friend?" Bart chuckles.

"I'm meeting someone actually and I'd like to not be late," Clark says to shake him off.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're meeting someone? Are you meeting a girl?" He asks and smiles at Clark's hesitancy to answer.

"You totally are! Finally breaking free of Lana, huh? Well I won't hold you up. I've got some things to take care of in town anyway. Catch you later and good luck," and Bart is gone in a flash.

Clark looks back across the street, takes another deep breath, and jogs across the street.

"Hey!" He calls to Buffy.

"12 o'clock on the dot. Nice to see you aren't the kind of guy to keep someone waiting," Buffy compliments. Clark smiles and they enter the shop together.

"You could say it's one of my powers," Clark jokes earning a smile from Buffy as they order their ice cream.

Buffy orders cookie dough. Clark at first goes for vanilla like he typically does, but instead opts for cherry. After paying for their ice cream (Clark, being the gentleman that he is, pays for both), Clark takes a spoonful, shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite. His eyes widen at just how delicious the cherry flavor is and immediately goes for another spoonful and another and another.

"Wow take it easy there. We're only a few feet away from the shop," Buffy laughs. "Haven't seen anyone eat that quick since...well me."

"Sorry. I've just never eaten this flavor. I normally always go for vanilla," Clark explains forcing himself to stop before he finishes the whole thing at once.

"What made you change you mind this go around?" Buffy asks eating at a slightly quick pace as well.

"Let's just say I have a very outspoken friend," Clark answers.

"I have less an outspoken friend and more and outspoken fre-nemy who is thoroughly convinced my life is in danger," Buffy comments.

"You sound real concerned," Clark states sarcastically.

"I'm The Slayer. My life's always in danger."

"...Slayer?" Clark asks and Buffy stops walking.

"Right. I forgot that's what we came her for. To talk about each other's stories. We'll since I said my title first I guess I should go on."

"I always let the lady go first...unless it's my friend Lois," Clark jokes.

"Quite the gentleman...sort of," Buffy laughs as does Clark. They walk to a more secluded area where no one can hear their conversation and start to talk.

"I'm what people in my world call The Slayer. Well officially the title is Vampire Slayer, but I've fought so many things outside of vamps that Slayer is more fitting," Buffy explains a little surprised at how easy she was able to reveal this to someone she didn't know. "I know this probably sounds absurd."

"Not really. You see I'm...not exactly from around here," Clark says.

"...Oh God. Please tell me you aren't a demon sent here to kill me because I was..."

"I'm not a...demon," Clark interrupts. "I'm, well, an alien. Actually I prefer intergalactic traveler..."

"An alien? But there are no such thi-...that would be hypocritical of me to say wouldn't it?" Buffy laughs.

"I wouldn't say that. Even as a being from another world, I find it hard to believe in certain things and I've seen a lot since high school," Clark replies.

"Well if you are really an al...intergalactic traveler, why are you on a planet as boring as Earth? Well it's not boring, but in every sci-fi film Xander's forced me to sit through, Earth is always so primitive to every other planet out there."

"From what I vaguely know of my home planet, yes Earth is indeed primitive," Clark jokes, which Buffy laughs at. "But Earth is my home now and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Especially since there isn't anything for me to travel back to."

"Wait...do you mean...?"

"Yeah. My home planet is gone. One minute it's there and the next it's gone in one blast of light. My father and a few others were the only ones with the foresight to prepare for the destruction of the planet. My parents got me off just minutes before the planet blew up. After that I landed on Earth when I was little more than five."

"Oh my God," Buffy whispers. "Have you met others like you?"

"Just two others in the flesh. Both of them were savage beings and it scares me to think that I migth've been like them. In truth I know very little about my birth parents. I only have one memory of my mother, but my father is a different story. He left behind a very detailed 'memory' of the person he might've been and we haven' t had the most pleasant of conversations."

"I'm so sorry...I wish I could say more, but I can't being to understand what it is you must be going through," Buffy says taking Clark's hand.

"There have been some bright spots. The people that took me in are the kindest couple I've ever seen. Well if you ever cross my dad you'd better run for the hills." Buffy laughs as that makes her think of Giles in a way.

"The other people I've met are definitely one of a kind and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Even the bad ones. I like to think that there is a good in every soul; even if you have to dig sometimes to find it."

"You'll have to dig real deep to find Cordelia's," Buffy jokes to try and alleviate the mood. "Back in high school there was a swirling black vortex where her heart should be. It's only recently that's she's tried to change though I'd never admit to her face that I've noticed. She was a cheerleader, by the way, which explains the swirling black vortex."

"Do I ever have a story about cheerleaders for you," Clark starts to snicker glad the conversation shifted.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

"Freeze! L.A.P.D!" Kate Lockely orders, but winds up firing her gun anyway. The culprit dodges the shot and races into another room in the dark warehouse.

"Circle around and try to cut him off!" She orders another officer and chases after the man into the room.

It's near pitch black though there is some illumination from the sunlight coming through a window.

"I'm not ignorant like you may think. I know what you are," she announces. "Bright sunny day. One stray ray of light and you're toast...well dust is more like it." The vampire jumps out of the shadows and grabs her neck.

"You talk too much," the vampire sneers.

"Do I?" Kate asks before shoving the crucifix attached to her necklace in his face.

The vampire flinches backward and Kate fires her gun five times into his chest. He staggers backward into a wall and slumps down. Kate runs forward and holds her crucifix back up to his face.

"Alright. Show me what you stole and maybe I'll consider letting you live," Kate offers.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" The vampire asks insulted. Kate notices something resembling an amulet in his right hand and snatches it.

"What is this?" She asks him. The vampire instead of answering starts to chuckle.

"What the Hell is so funny?" Kate asks not in the mood for games.

"You're all gonna die," the vampire cryptically answers then punches Kate across the face.

She falls to the floor and the vamp tries to make a run for it. She makes a grab at him tripping the vampire to the floor as well. Kate takes off her necklace, jumps at the vampire, wraps it around the demon's neck like a garrote, and in one motion decapitates the demon with her holy relic; getting some of the vampire's dust on her in the process.

She moves to pick up the demon's amulet when she freezes and looks up to see her friend standing right there. Confused not being a good enough word to describe the look on his face.

"Hi Stryker," Kate says standing up.

"Hi Kate," Stryker greets as well. "Please tell me I'm going crazy."

"You're not," she simply responds.

"You...just killed a man."

"It wasn't a man. There's a lot you need to know, but I'm not the one to explain it; not without sounding biased at least. Come with me," Kate says heading for the exit.

"Shouldn't we report this in?" Stryker asks.

"No."

* * *

Kate reluctantly enters Angel's place of business; Wesley watching the front desk.

"Kate? How might I help...you?" He asks noticing Stryker right behind her; still looking confused.

"Where's Angel?" Kate asks.

"I think he's still asleep. Why?"

"Asleep? It's the afternoon," Stryker says.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Wesley asks.

"He knows, sort of, about the supernatural. I need Angel to take a look at this," Kate says showing him the amulet.

"Wait...supernatural?" Stryker asks.

"You saw that guy turn to dust, remember?"

"Well I don't know if I saw that exactly," Stryker tries to deny.

"You saw what you saw," Angel confirms stepping into view. "Hi Kate."

"Angel," Kate acknowledges. "This is my friend Kurtis Stryker. Visiting from New York."

"Um...hi, did you just say that I saw a man turn to dust?" Stryker asks wanting someone to give him a straight answer.

"You did, but it wasn't a man. It was a demon; vampire to be exact," Wesley explains.

"Vamp-ok this is insane," Stryker says about to head out the door.

"Angel, show him," Kate says nonchalantly grabbing Stryker's arm.

Knowing what she means, Angel changes to his demonic vampire face making Stryker's eyes widen.

"Kate come with me," Angel says while changing his face back to normal. "Wesley give our other guest the cliff notes version of the supernatural."

"I'm surprised you know what cliff notes is," Kate comments heading for Angel's basement room.

"Just because I'm 300 years old, doesn't make me ignorant to modern things," Angel quips as they go downstairs.

"So, do Leprachauns exist?" They manage to catch Stryker asking Wesley.

"Don't be ridiculous. Even in a world as unpredictable as ours, there's no such thing," they hear Wesley answer before his voice completely trails off.

"The vampire told me we were all going to die right before I took his head off. I should be afraid, but I'm taking this calmly. Far too calmly even."

"You get used to it after a while," Angel reveals as Kate hands him the amulet.

"I don't want to get used to it Angel," she sighs.

"I can't blame you for it," he says. "Are you thirsty? I don't normally have guests down here, but given how I have human employees..."

"Water," Kate cuts him off. Angel goes into his refrigerator, which is mostly filled with animal blood, and tosses Kate a bottle of water. Angel looks over the amulet for a few minutes while Kate takes small sips of her water.

"Unless my knowledge is off, this amulet would act as a portal between dimensions. This vampire wanted out of our world. The vampire said 'we're all going to die'?" Angel asks. Kate nods.

"That means the world is about to end. Demons tend to try and flee this dimension whenever it is," Angel explains.

"Again, I'm taking this far too calmly. You know what I miss Angel. Having mysterious cases just going unsolved."

"But now that you know, think of all the lives you can save Kate," Angel reminds her.

"I know Angel. In the time that I've met you, I've saved God know show many more lives than I ever did when I started out with the police. But you have no idea how strenuous this one person army thing is for me. I have to report back almost every night in worse shape than when I started the day and I can't tell anyone why."

"You know, being a supernatural creature doesn't make this anymore easy on me, Kate. Back in Sunnydale I couldn't tell the person I loved I was a vampire at first since she was The Vampire Slayer."

"Sounds like someone I would've liked," Kate says.

"You met her when you tried arresting me for hiding Faith; also a Vampire Slayer," Angel says taking a drink of some pig's blood.

"Let's not dwell on this right now Angel. Exactly how is the world going to end?" Kate questions.

"I wish I knew. If the vampire were alive, I'd know of one way...is that dust?" Angel asks noticing Kate's clothing.

"Yeah. Got some on me when I killed the vampire," she says getting ready to wipe more of it off.

"Don't!" Angel quickly shouts.

"Why?" Kate asks.

* * *

**A short while later**

"I don't know what's crazier Angel. The fact that we travelled here by sewer or the singing demon on stage," Kate comments observing Lorne's club.

"I can't believe you just said 'singing demon' with a straight face," Stryker says; still just as confused as he was when Kate killed the vampire in front of him.

"I can't believe you brought him along," Angel says.

"Well we couldn't just leave him behind. You don't just introduce someone to this world and then say 'you're on your own'," Kate says back to him.

"Actually people do that loads of time and the unfortunate soul usually goes through a weird period of denial to convince themselves that they didn't see what they saw," Lorne says approaching the group.

"Adding more people to your ranks I see," Lorne adds observing Kate and Stryker.

"We just need information Lorne. The world might be ending, but we don't know how. Kate still has vampire dust on her, so we need you to try and read her aura and see if there's any residual aura left from the vampire. That way we might be able to know what the vampire knew."

"Try? Don't insult me Angel. I can read residual auras in my sleep," Lorne boasts.

"So how does this work. Is there a crystal ball involved?" Kate asks.

"Crystal ball," Lorne starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Kate asks.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

_**I new saw the sun shining so bright**_

_**Never saw things going oh so right**_

_**Noticing the days hurrying by**_

_**When you're in love my how they fly!**_

"She has a wonderful singing voice," Angel compliments as Kate finishes up Blue Skies.

"You should hear her sing 'The Circle of Life'," Stryker jokes as the demons actually applaud her for the song.

"So what do we have Lorne?" Angel asks, but doesn't get a response. "...Lorne?" The green demon just looks at Angel and can only bring himself to say one thing.

"You guys are so screwed," he deadpans.

"Well that really narrows things down to about every day," Wesley says. "Care to be more specific?"

"A destroyer is coming..."

"Too general Lorne," Angel says.

"Fine, I'll cut to the chase. A near god like being known as Shao Kahn is coming to Earth to forcibly merge it with his dimension known as Outworld. Now would you like the good news first or the bad news?"

"Good news," Angel answers.

"He can't just take over the Earth. According to some rule he has to follow, Shao Kahn has to win it from us in a tournament known as Mortal Kombat, which we're about to be challenged to...again."

"Again...is that the bad news?" Wesley asks.

"No. The bad news is that Outworld has never lost a round of Mortal Kombat to anyone."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Now

**Sunnydale**

"Really? They-they actually spiked the drinking water with a love potion?" Buffy never thought she could laugh this hard in her life. "I can't believe nobody at my high school ever attempted something like that. Well it was a love spell, but this reeks of such desperation."

"It gets worse. Because my best friend Lois didn't know about my powers, she made me go undercover as one of the brainwashed men so she could steal their instructions to find an antidote," Clark laughs just as loudly.

"But that's nothing compared to the time the entire town got infected by candy that made the adults act like teenagers." Buffy can barely control herself and stumbles over.

Clark swiftly catches her while trying to keep his own footing. Clark and Buffy stare into each other's eyes for a short moment. Clark can't control how wide his smile is getting then feels his cheeks starting to grow red; Buffy feeling the same. Clark clears his throats and helps her back up.

"Sounds like your life's filled with a lot of fun," Clark says.

"I wish I could say that, but being a Slayer has caused me a lot of grief too. Especially with my mother when she found out what I was. She couldn't handle it at first. Though in her defense I did drop the bombshell on her with little time for her to absorb it since I had an apocalypse to deal with."

"AN. You mean you've dealt with more than one?" Clark asks her while finishing up the rest of his ice cream.

"About two or three. I've honestly lost track," Buffy states. "There's always something."

"I know the feeling...sort of. There are powerful forces in my town of Smallville. Three ancient relics left over from my people came close to wiping out the entire town. I managed to stop it, but not before extensive damage was done. That's part of the reason I'm here. Just to get away from it all for a bit at least."

"Well you couldn't have picked a better place to vacation or a better person to hang out with," Buffy compliments her town. "Well during the day time that is," she adds.

"Speaking of hanging out, don't look now, but I think we're being followed," Clark points out. Buffy spots Lois and Chloe out of the corner of her eye trying in vain to hide themselves with newspapers.

"Want to experience my speed first hand?" Clark asks.

"Sure," Buffy smiles.

"Follow me," Clark says leisurely leading Buffy away towards an alley. Chloe and Lois drop their papers and start to follow the pair. They get to the alley only a few seconds after Clark and Buffy enter it.

"Now where could they have gone?" Lois ponders.

"That's a good question," Chloe says.

_It isn't like Clark to randomly show off his powers to someone that's normal, but what other explanation is there? _Chloe thinks.

"Then again Clark seems to be handling this well on his own. Maybe we should just let him...be."

"Chloe? What is it?" Lois asks noticing Chloe's shift in attention.

"Him." Chloe points to the man she believes to be Victor Stone standing at the side walk waiting for a change in the walk/don't walk sign.

"Who is he?" Lois curiously asks.

"I have an idea. I just need to be sure," and Chloe immediately walks to Victor's position just as the sign changes.

Lois sighs and follows suit. They tail him for a few minutes and then Victor casually enters an apartment complex. He heads up the stairs and Chloe follows close behind. Apparently the inquisitive duo didn't move fast enough, however, because upon getting up to the floor Victor chose, he's gone.

"Does everyone suddenly have super speed or something?" Lois asks.

"That's another good question," Chloe says wondering the same.

"Why don't I give you an answer?" Victor says. They both turn around just as Victor grabs them both and shoves them through an open apartment door. He shuts the door and pins them up against the wall.

"You think I don't know when I'm being followed? Who are you guys!?" He shouts at them. "Wait...I remember you. From yesterday at the film shoot. You working for Kano? Luthorcorp!?"

"Victor, what are you doing!?" Bart Allen's voice sounds from the entrance to the apartment.

"Haven't done anything yet, Bart. Depends on who these two are."

"No one! We're no one. Just two cousins who's curiosity got the better of them," Lois quickly says.

"You both know that curiosity killed the cat," Victor recites.

"Hold up Victor. I know this girl...well I know a guy that knows her, but you don't have anything to worry about," Bart tells him.

"Do I know you?" Chloe asks Bart.

"We met once at The Talon a few months back. I was a little TOO fast for my own good, which is saying a lot."

"I remember now. You were hanging out with Clark," Chloe recalls.

"Would you mind letting us down please?" Lois asks Victor. He gives them both a hard stare, but agrees.

"I still want to know why you guys followed me," he demands.

"You're supposed to be dead. That's reason enough don't you think?" Chloe answers.

"How do you even know who I am? I've only been here for about a week and no one that's seen my face has connected the dots."

"I'm an aspiring journalist. We tend to not forget things such as a promising football star's life being cut short...,but why did you bring up Luthorcorp earlier?" Chloe asks.

"It's a long story Chloe," Bart answers her.

"Can you skip to the part where I saw metal underneath the spot that man cut you at?" Chloe requests.

"Even outside of Smallville we can't avoid things weird," Lois sighs.

"That's Sunnydale for you from what I've heard," Bart comments.

"If you have to know Miss..."

"Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan."

"Well Ms. Sullivan, it happened about a year ago. I was involved in a major car wreck with my family. I don't know what he was doing there, but Kano found my body shortly after the crash. I was barely alive, but enough for him to take me to Luthorcorp. They played God with my body. That's why you saw medal underneath my skin. I'm more machine than man now. A cyborg. They planned on stripping me of my free will then giving me to this shady group of assassins. I only got away because one of the scientists released me."

"How do you two know each other?" Chloe asks pointing from Bart to Victor.

"Let's just say we're kind of similar. Well not in the cyborg department that is. We figured we could help one another out."

* * *

Across the street in the adjacent building, someone watches the group through a pair of binoculars.

"Target sighted, Mr. Luthor," the man says into a communicator. "Civilians are present, however. What are your orders?...Understood."

"What's the boss want us to do?" Another Luthorcorp. employee asks. The room has a small handful of Lex's men all loading up special guns.

"He says obtain the prototype by any means, but to have there be as less collateral damage as possible. Well you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs," he declares.

* * *

Clark comes out of super speed in another section of town carrying Buffy.

"That was incredible," Buffy praises.

"This isn't the half of it. I can do so much more," Clark finds himself bragging.

"Can you fly?" Buffy asks.

"Except for that," Clark clarifies.

"You can put me down, Clark," Buffy says.

"Oh. Right." Clark sets her down and they continue their walk.

* * *

"Wonder how Buffy's doing," Willow says.

"Well she hasn't come bursting in here to see if I'm alright, so things must be going good," Joyce voices her thought; looking better than she had previously.

"She has nothing to worry about Ms. Summers. It would take the forces of Hell itself to break the barrier we've placed over the hospital...ok that was a poor choice of words, but you know what I mean," Tara says to ease the elder Summers.

"I wish I could see Buffy, just to know that she's ok. This would be the perfect moment for my vision to come to pass and me not be there to stop it," Cordelia moans.

"No offense Cordelia, but you told us that you don't even have a clear idea as to what you saw. For all we know it might not even involve Buffy," Xander suggests.

"Still, I need to know. Just to put my mind at rest."

"Walk with me," Tara says pulling Cordelia out of the room, into the hallway, and then into an empty room.

"Ok, If it will help, the offer to try and augment your vision still stands," Tara reminds her.

"Willow already tried that and it sent me flying halfway across the room," Cordelia recalls.

"I've been practicing magic longer than Willow has," Tara says holding out her hands. "Trust me. It won't hurt a bit."

"...Promise?" Cordelia asks; hands hovering over Tara's.

"You want to protect your friends right? Then we need to know what you saw."

"Fine," Cordelia accepts and Tara takes her hands. A small light encircles them both.

"Now concentrate Cordelia. Think back to what you saw. Try and form a clear picture in your head." Cordelia shuts her eyes in deep concentration. Pictures flash in her mind at a rapid pace. Cordelia starts to pant and her head starts to pound.

"Nothing's changed...," Cordelia says.

"Try and relax, Cordelia," Tara advises trying not to pour too much energy into Cordelia.

"There's so much blood...Buffy...wait...it's starting to come in clear..."

* * *

_Blood splatters across Buffy's face._

_Shang Tsung stands outside the Hospital observing the magical barrier. He rolls his eyes and dissipates it with a wave of his hand._

_Fire surrounds Buffy and someone else._

_Smoke...smoke everywhere._

_Kitana..._

* * *

"Oh God," Cordelia whispers coming out of her vision.

"What is it? What did you see?" Tara asks.

"I didn't see everything, but the woman that attacked us...she's coming back..with friends." Cordelia answers; feeling slightly drained.

* * *

"I have to say Buffy. I've enjoyed talking with you this afternoon," Clark admits.

"I have that affect on people...well those that aren't normal that is," Buffy quips. "I've enjoyed our time together too. Short as it's been."

"Day's not over yet, Buffy."

* * *

"When?" Tara asks. Cordelia observes the clock and gulps.

"They're coming...pretty much now."

Tara looks over her shoulder and sees small traces of smoke coming out of one of the air vents.

* * *

"What else do you have in mind Clark?" Buffy asks. Clark opens his mouth to answer, but a giant ring of fire suddenly appears out of nowhere surrounding them both.

"What the Hell!?" Buffy shouts.

"Yes. Hell," A figure says stepping through the flames.

"Who are you?" Buffy asks taking a fighting stance.

"My name is Scorpion. Your executioner," he answers.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Kombat

"They're coming...pretty much now."

Tara looks over her shoulder and sees small traces of smoke coming out of one of the air vents.

* * *

"What else do you have in mind Clark?" Buffy asks. Clark opens his mouth to answer, but a giant ring of fire suddenly appears out of nowhere surrounding them both.

"What the Hell!?" Buffy shouts.

"Yes. Hell," A figure says stepping through the flames.

"Who are you?" Buffy asks taking a fighting stance.

"My name is Scorpion. Your executioner," he answers.

A fireball forms in his palm and he chucks it straight at Buffy.

Clark jumps in front of Buffy taking the hit, but the impact is so great that it knocks him off his feet right into her.

"Ahhh!" Clark cries out at the flames burning right through his skin.

You can practically see it starting to sear off. Buffy quickly smothers the flames with her jacket as Scorpion shoots a spear out of his right palm aiming for Buffy's face. She tries to duck, but moves too slowly. The spear cuts right into Buffy's left cheek and some of the blood splatters onto Clark's face.

Buffy is on the street; hand clutching her stinging cheek; pain flowing through it that she's never felt before from that one hit. Scorpion starts advancing towards them both, but Clark stands up and throws a punch. Scorpion does a karate chop at Clark's wrist directing the blow away from him and punches Clark in his lower gut and the right side of his rib cage.

_What the Hell is this guy? _Clark groans in his head holding his wrist and chest. He's been hurt before, but this is is something else.

Scorpion's palm catches fire and he tries to grab Clark's face. Clark elbows Scorpion in the chest propelling him out of the ring of fire and into a car just outside of it. Clark stumbles towards Buffy and falls to his knees.

"Are you alright?" He breathes out.

"No," Buffy truthfully answers.

"I've gotta get you out of-"

"Get over here!" Scorpion's spear flies through the flames and pierces Clark's right shoulder.

Clark let's out a scream so loud that Buffy has to clamp hear hands over her ears while several windows within a few feet radius all shatter. Scorpion pulls Clark out of the fire ring and right into his fist.

Clark flies back into the hood of a parked car smashing it in. Buffy runs at the fire ring and leaps over it, but Scorpion throws a fire ball at that moment. Buffy covers her face as the attack connects and sends her crashing to the street. Her arms are stinging so badly that she can't keep them from shaking.

_It's not supposed to hurt this bad, _she pants in her mind.

* * *

"Xander get Ms. Summer's out of here now!" Tara shouts just as an even bigger cloud of smoke bursts out of the vent engulfing the entire hallway.

"Lumine!" Tara chants; palms lighting up and dispersing some of the smoke.

Cordelia hears a familiar cry and sees something charging both her and Tara. Cordelia kicks upwards and her foot directly connects with Kitana's chin knocking her back into the smoke cloud.

"Nice shot," Tara compliments.

"Thanks. Whenever I learn a move it sticks," Cordelia says as the smoke disappears fully.

Standing on the right side of the hall by Kitana is Mileena looking as sadistic as ever. She's already cleaning blood off of her sai and Cordelia notices several corpses already littering the floor. On the left side of the hall, Smoke's body comes back together.

"Just as powerful as Shang Tsung claimed," he says watching Tara.

"Don't worry guys. I'll get Buffy immediately," Xander says leaving the hospital room carrying Joyce. Not like anyone was going to stop him since most of the staff was already running for the hills.

"No! This is my vision! She'll die!" Cordelia blurts out.

"Oh. You think we're here for the Slayer?" Mileena asks them. "She's quite detained right now." A loud explosion sounds from outside slightly shaking the hospital.

"Sounds like Scorpion's having fun," Mileena observes.

"Wait. If you don't want Buffy this time, then what do you want?" Cordelia asks.

"You," Kitana says pointing in Cordelia and Tara's direction.

"Um...does she mean you or Tara?" Xander asks.

"Xander. Danger. Go. Now," Willow orders while standing by Cordelia and Tara. Xander doesn't argue and carries Joyce out the door leading to the staircase.

"I've got smoke and mirrors over there," Cordelia claims.

"That leaves us with the weird sisters then. Fine by me," Willow accepts grasping Tara's hand.

They fire an energy burst from their hands, that Kitana blocks at the last second, but is still knocked back several feet. Mileena launches off her feet at the wiccans, but they quickly separate to dodge, then reunite. Mileena throws her sai at them, but they blast it back at her at twice the speed.

Mileena catches it with ease, however, and Tara lets go of Willow to dodge Kitana slicing at them from nowhere with her fans.

Cordelia dashes at Smoke, but he disappears into the air and reforms right behind her. Cordelia reacts fast and they lash out as each other simultaneously.

Smoke knocks away Cordelia's fist and hits her square in the jaw and into the wall. Cordelia leaps up and kicks both feet at Smoke hitting him in the same spot. Cordelia takes out her machete and slices at Smoke, but he dodges, and then shoots smoke out of his palms engulfing Cordelia's head. Cordelia's breathing ceases and she grabs at her throat; gasping for any sort of air as her machete falls to the floor.

"Willow!" Tara calls out to her while ducking Kitana's fan throw.

Willow tries to chant a spell, but Mileena tackles Willow to the floor. She raises up her sai, but Willow blasts her off and right into the ceiling. Mileena hits it hard, but still makes a graceful landing as if she hadn't hit anything. She delivers a fast kick hitting Willow in her right temple knocking her into the next room.

"Lumine!" Tara casts her light spell again right in Kitana's face. She groans and shields her eyes from the blinding light while also jumping backwards to a safer distance.

"Ignis!" Tara chants forming a ball of fire in her hands, which she throws at Smoke. He breaks off his attack on Cordelia and fades from sight again to dodge.

"Thanks," Cordelia manages to say while still violently coughing on the floor.

"No probl-"

"Look out!" Cordelia quickly shouts as Mileena strikes out at Tara with her sai.

Cordelia leaps forward and crashes her body into Mileena's sending them falling down the stairs; fighting for control over the fall until they hit the bottom step. Cordelia lets out a loud gasp upon reaching it and Mileena gives a sinister laugh.

Cordelia looks down and looks in horror at Mileena's sai impaled through her lower stomach. Mileena attacks with her second sai, but Cordelia grabs her wrist keeping it an inch from her body.

"You're fast," Mileena acknowledges.

"You need these kinds of reflexes when you're a cheerleader," Cordelia spits. She grits her teeth and yanks Mileena's sai out of her stomach to impale her. Mileena reacts just as quick and halts the attack.

"Make sure you hit something more vital next time," Cordelia tries to quip while keeping Mileena from pushing the sai into her. She's giving it everything she has while Mileena barely looks to be trying.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now Victor?" Chloe asks.

"Get my revenge on Kano if he's still in town then get while the getting is...what?" He asks noticing Chloe starring at something.

"Your shoulder...has that green dot always been..." Chloe's eyes widen.

"Get down!" She yells as a burst from an energy weapon blasts through one of the windows.

Bart speeds at Victor getting him out of the way as Lois and Chloe duck to the floor.

"Go now!" Bart yells to them both while ducking for cover right as another energy shot flies through the room shattering the refrigerator apart on contact.

Lois pulls Chloe to her feet and they run for the door. A Luthorcorp. goon kicks it open hitting Chloe right in the face and into Lois arms.

The man pulls out a gun and Lois shields Chloe right as he fires. Bart goes super speed, while ducking underneath another energy shot and knocks the man over the kitchen counter.

Bart runs to Lois and tries to shove her out of harms way, but is a fraction of a second too late and the bullet manages to drive right through her shoulder as time resumes.

"Lois!" Chloe shrieks and places her hands over Lois' shoulder putting pressure on the wound.

"There's gonna be more coming! Get them out of here Bart. I'll handle the rest!" Victor orders while taking cover from another shot.

Bart places his hands on Lois and Chloe. "Hang on," he advises.

"What are you talking-" Bart speeds them off out of the apartment.

Victor gets out of the sight of the windows and stands to his feet. About five of Lex's men rush into the room with their weapons trained on his shoulders.

"Who wants to be first?" Victor asks. The team instead lowers their weapons as something else walks inside the room.

"Target Acquired."

"Who the Hell are you?" Cyborg asks.

"Lin Kuei. Unit LK-4D4. Cyrax," he mechanically answers.

* * *

Chloe couldn't even begin to fathom Bart's speed. It completely put Clark's to shame. She wasn't sure how he was able to not crash into anything because she could barely make her surroundings out. However, he suddenly comes to a sliding stop as something else speeds right at them.

It flies past and crashes into the street cutting through and unevening the pavement knocking Bart off his balance. The trio comes out of the speed warp and roughly connect with the street. The impact managing to knock out Bart.

Chloe musters all her strength and gets up to her knees. She sees Paramedics are frantically running all over the street; there are bodies everywhere.

_What happened?_ Chloe wonders noticing that they are outside of the hospital.

A loud explosion sounds again this time coming from within the hospital. The windows shatter and bits of glass fall to the streets. Chloe quickly shields Lois from the falling debris.

"Lo...Lois," Chloe moans. "Are you alright?" Lois's face is badly scratched up from the fall and her shoulder is still bleeding, but she somehow gives a smile.

"This has managed to be an...exciting vacation don't you th...Clark?" Lois' vision is blurry, but she is almost certain she sees him lying across the street. Chloe looks in the same direction and spots him as well.

"Go to him," Lois says putting her hand over her shoulder. "I'll be fine; mostly." Chloe first pulls Lois to a safer position.

"Don't move. I'll be right back," Chloe promises as the ground shakes again.

She sights Buffy fighting Scorpion; Buffy appearing in very bad shape. Her clothes are torn and burned and the Slayer has blood covering almost every part of her body, but her face.

Scorpion evades and parries all of Buffy's blows and takes a swing at her waist. Buffy bites down on her tongue from the burning sensation in her waist.

Scorpion blocks her next set of attacks and grabs Buffy's fist. He sets his hand on fire to burn the flesh right off of Buffy's fist. She cries out and and smacks Scorpion across the street into another building with her free hand. She runs over to where Clark is right as Chloe does.

"Clark? It's Chloe. I'm here for you," she says trying not to break down at the sight of him. He seems in even worse shape than Buffy; particularly his burns. "Do you know who that guy is?" She asks Buffy.

"Very hard to kill," Buffy says looking over Clark. "I don't think any of these injuries are fatal," she says relieved.

"Chloe...?" Clark groans.

"Clark. Oh thank God you're alri-" Chloe's speech cuts off and blood splatters across Buffy's face. She and Clark watch in horror at Chloe's chest; unable or perhaps unwilling to process what just happened.

"CHLOOOOOEEEEE!" Lois screams in total pain and gut wrenching anguish bringing them back to reality.

Jutting out of Chloe's chest is Scorpion's spear. Chloe is so shocked that all she can manage is to move her hand towards the weapon.

Scorpion pulls back ripping Chloe's heart right out of her chest and into his hand.

Scorpion crushes it without a second thought and then finds himself pinned up against a wall.

The look on Clark's face is frightening; deranged even. He can't say anything; no words can convey the level of hatred he feels right now. All he does is pull back his fist to end Scorpion's life. But before he gets the chance, there is a bright light and then the two of them vanish from sight.

"Clark!" Buffy calls out, but he is nowhere to be seen.

Buffy looks back down at Chloe's unmoving corpse. Buffy's blood soaked hands shaking and refusing to stop. A shadow looms over her, but she doesn't need to look to know it's Lois. The elder cousin slumps down to her knees and begins to sob over Chloe's body. Buffy backs away from the two as the paramedics race over to the pair.

The hospital shakes once more and Buffy sprints inside of it.

* * *

Clark is thrown away from Scorpion into a rock formation. It smashes to bits and it collapses on top of him. Clark jumps right out and furiously looks around for any sign of Scorpion.

But what catches his attention is where Scorpion brought them. It's a place filled with lava and skeletons scattered everywhere. It looks like some of the skeletons are bleeding. The heat is so great that Clark finds himself sweating uncontrollably.

"Where are you!?" Clark's yells echo throughout the realm. "Show yourself!"

A portal appears behind Clark and Scorpion jumps out of it hitting Clark in the back at his shoulders. The bones nearly break as Clark flies forward into the ground; face getting scratched up by the rough terrain. He comes to a stop inches away from the lava.

Clark turns onto his back and stops Scorpion's twin sword attack. Clark groans as his bones feel like they may break at any time and with one toss, heaves Scorpion over his him and into the lava. Clark takes in much needed breathes, but Scorpion bursts out of the lava and lands on the other end of the battlefield.

"You fool!" Scorpion shouts and rips off his mask.

He shoots out flames from his mouth and Clark counters with a blast of heat vision. Their attacks meet causing the whole realm to quake from the fierceness of the two attacks.

* * *

Willow nimbly dodges both of Kitana's fans, hops up, and kicks her in the throat.

"Nice move. How'd you do that?" Tara asks while also trying to avoid getting cut in half by Kitana's follow up attack.

"Velox evasio. Very good for dodging fast opponents," Willow answers. Kitana jumps up then suddenly shoots at the two like a rocket hitting them both in the face with her knees.

"Well you have to be prepared that is," Willow adds holding her stinging face.

Several feet away from them, Cordelia, now back on the same floor as the others, smashes into the fire extinguisher container breaking it open.

"If there was ever an emergency," she groans and pulls it out.

"What is that?" Mileena asks. Cordelia responds by blasting Mileena in the face and snickers at her screams.

Mileena claws at her face and mask to get the extinguisher substance out of her face. When her eyes are free they are is greeted by the sight of Cordelia swinging the extinguisher at her. It connects hard with the left side of her face knocking her into some of the glass shards on the floor. Kitana lands next to her seconds later.

"These spell casters are much stronger than Shang Tsung said they'd be," Kitana says.

"I'm just getting started sister," Mileena says. She places a hand on Kitana's arm and they both vanish.

"Oh come on," Cordelia complains. She, Tara, and Willow stand close together with their backs to one another to scan every area.

"Who the Hell are these guys?" Cordelia asks then winces from the pain in her stomach.

"You need to leave Cordelia. You're too badly hurt," Tara says.

"No. I can't let them find Buffy. I still don't know how she's going to die. Only that something bad is going to happen...here. Buffy?" Buffy is standing in front of the entrance to the stairs. Still looking as petrified as she was when Chloe was killed.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Willow asks; still on the alert for Kitana, Mileena, and Smoke.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. He came out of nowhere." Buffy's voice is barely above a whisper.

She can't make constant eye contact with anything. She just darts her eyes around to the grotesque scene of violence. Cordelia's in bad shape. Tara and Willow have several cuts and bruises too. Many areas of the hall are broken from the wiccans' spell energy. A few corpses are present on the floor too.

"He-he was too strong. Never felt such pain...and then there was blood. So much blood. I'm supposed to be able to handle this sort of thing..., but it's as if I'm starting out all over again."

"Buffy, you have to leave. This place is dangerous," Cordelia warns. There's still no sign of any of the assassins. Buffy walks towards the trio as if magnetically pulled.

"I know. I saw from outside right after he killed her..." Mileena suddenly teleports right in between the three woman wielding Kitana's fans. Blood splatters across Buffy's mortified face once again.

She shakily wipes the blood from her eyes and through her sight sees Mileena standing with blood dripping from Kitana's weapons. Cordelia and Tara are down on the floor, but Willow...

"Willow," Tara silently cries. The glow in Willow's hands fades away.

"You saved us," Cordelia cries as well.

"I know," Willow beams into their thoughts; blood dripping down her slit throat. Mileena pulls out her sai, stabs it into Willow's head, and with one pull tears the entire thing off.

Buffy feels something starting to take over her mind; anger she's never felt before. Her own blood pumping faster than humanly possible. She feels almost...demonic.

_Embrace your true nature_, The First Slayer's voice sounds in Buffy's mind.

"You want to end up like your friend?" Mileena invites then pulls down her mask and sinks her teeth right into Willow's torn off head tearing off as much flesh as possible.

"YOU BITCH!" Buffy screams and charges right into Mileena sending them through a solid wall, then another, and another, up until they go falling straight out of the building.

Mileena teleports them mid-fall and they land instead on top of a car in the parking garage. Mileena kicks Buffy off of her and hops to her feet. Kitana teleports back into the fray along with Smoke.

"You killed my best friend," Buffy sneers. Her voice almost sounding like Sineya's. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"You wish," Mileena says.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the turn of events in the story. It all has a purpose.**


	10. It Concerns Us All

Victor gets out of the sight of the windows and stands to his feet. About five of Lex's men rush into the room with their weapons trained on his shoulders.

"Ok. Who wants to be first?" Victor asks. The team instead lowers their weapons as something else walks inside the room.

"Target Acquired."

"Who the Hell are you?" Cyborg asks.

"Lin Kuei. Unit LK-4D4. Cyrax," he mechanically answers.

"Wow...that's real threatening," Victor dead pans.

"You will stand down and return to your maker or face termination," he threatens. Victor slowly raises his hands.

"Ok you win. Just be careful with bringing me in. Don't want to risk damaging the prize," Victor says.

"Bag him," one of the men orders.

Cyrax's chest opens up, but as it does, Victor's arm quickly changes into a canon. He slams it into the ground emitting a powerful shockwave blasting back Cyrax and the Luthorcorp. men. They crash into various parts of the apartment as other things are destroyed by the wave.

Victor turns and jumps out the window as Cyrax gets back up. He rushes to the window and fires a net from his chest at the fleeing Victor. He misses, however, and Victor races off into an alley.

* * *

Buffy can feel her muscles almost expanding with every second. She doesn't feel like herself in the least bit. Right now, however, she doesn't care. All she cares about is avenging her friend.

"Come on Slayer," Mileena taunts twirling her sai. "Let us dance."

Buffy charges Mileena and throws a punch at her face. Mileena dodges and Buffy's fist makes a sizable dent in the hood of a car. Buffy tries to kick Mileena, but she dodges and starts to swiftly twirl her sai while advancing towards Buffy. Buffy quickly backpedals as Mileena starts wildly swinging her sai at the Slayer. Buffy dodges two swipes and tries to counter, but Mileena dodges and slices into Buffy's back.

Buffy doesn't register the blow and delivers a back kick into Mileena's stomach propelling her a good few feet away. Smoke lunges at Buffy, hitting her right hip. She crashes into the floor, but hops back up and throws a lightning fast punch right at Smoke's skull.

Smoke's skull changes into smoke and Buffy's hand goes right through it. Smoke kicks Buffy in the chin sending her back down to the floor as his face reforms. He rushes Buffy, but suddenly a burst of energy surges through the air and hits Smoke square in the stomach. He goes across the room and lands on top of a van.

"What!?" He shouts then sees Tara...is it Tara? The look in her eyes almost rivals that of Buffy's.

"You want to end up like the other girl?" Mileena asks moving towards Tara; movements as smug as ever. Tara glares at Mileena and her palms start to glow.

"I. Owe. You. PAIN!" Tara shouts and a burst of spell energy flies out her hands.

Kitana quickly teleports in front of Mileena and holds up her fans to block the attack. Kitana strains herself to keep up her fans, but the attack proves too strong and blasts both of the women back across the area.

Tara turns her attention to Smoke and attacks, but he changes his body into smoke allowing the attack to pass through with no harm. Tara attacks again, but Smoke dodges and delivers a devastating kick to her right temple. The attack sends Tara flying onto the hood of a car.

Buffy yells and throws a punch down at Smoke's head, but he jumps back; Buffy missing and sending her fist into the pavement and making a sizable mark.

Smoke retaliates by kneeing her in the mouth.

"All anger and no focus," he criticizes.

He dodges Buffy's next punch, jumps into the air, and links his legs around Buffy's neck. Buffy pries Smoke off her and swings him around sending him crashing into Mileena.

Kitana throws her fans, but Buffy ducks them and springs up in time to grab Kitana's wrist. In one twist Buffy's breaks it. Kitana holds back her screams and tries to attack again, but this time Buffy snatches her arm and in one fluid motion breaks it as well.

This time Kitana lets out a high pitched scream right as Mileena's sai flies through the air and plows into Buffy's gut. Buffy screams and tries to pull out the sai, but Mileena launches at Buffy and tackles her to the ground. She pulls off her mask and snarls at Buffy; blood dripping onto Buffy's face as Mileena straddles her. Buffy quickly bites Mileena's leg drawing blood herself and shoves the assassin to the floor; Buffy pinning her to the floor this time.

Buffy pulls out Mileena sai and holds it above her head to strike as some of her blood drips onto Mileena's stomach. Mileena breaks her legs out from Buffy's hold, wraps them around her stomach, and throws her off.

Buffy jumps up, pulls the sai out of her and throws it at Mileena, nailing her in the leg. Buffy smiles, but quickly tries to dive as one of Kitana's fans cuts through the air right at her. She manages to partially succeed, but the fan still clips part of her waist.

* * *

**The Nether Realm**

The flames shooting from Scorpion's mouth over power Clark's heat vision and he enters super speed to dodge the blast. He skids into the rocky terrain and takes multiple breathes, but starts to violently cough from the intensity of the heat of the realm. He looks back up just in time to stop Scorpion's spear from impaling his face. Clark grits his teeth and in one pull, yanks the entire spear out of Scorpion's hand.

Scorpion groans and throws a smoke bomb to the ground and disappears. A portal appears right behind Clark and Scorpion flies out.

He kicks Clark in the back of his neck and sends him barreling back into the ground. Clark jumps up and rushes Scorpion, grabbing him by the neck. Scorpion simply punches Clark's wrist causing him to let go and leave himself open to a back flip kick from Scorpion. Clark falls again and grips his wrist.

"What the Hell are you?" He groans.

Scorpion ignores Clark and sends another blast of fire at him. Clark tries to super speed away, but can't work up the energy and only manages to dive to safety. Scorpion quickly follows up on his attack and hits Clark in his back.

Clark's yells echo loudly throughout the realm. Increasing in their intensity as Scorpion ups the force of his fire attack. Clark can feel the attack burning through every inch of his skin. Burning everything away and possibly about to get past the skin and into his insides. Gritting his teeth again, Clark turns over onto his back and shields his face with his arms.

He bites back any screams even as the fire starts to eat away at his hands. Pushing himself, Clark charges at Scorpion, who only puts more energy into the blast. Clark ignores the pain, pulls back one fist, and throws a detrimental blow at Scorpion. He tries to dodge, but the attack connects and sends Scorpion flying several miles away from Clark and back into the lava of the Nether Realm.

Clark falls to the ground and lets out a literal earth shaking scream as he can feel all of his wounds starting to heal at an agonizingly slow pace. Every injury is struggling to repair itself and the pain is so great that Clark feels light headed and then he falls unconscious.

Clark lays there; unmoving. Unable to defend himself from any hazards of the Nether Realm. A shadow suddenly looms over Clark. A shadow belonging to none other than Quan Chi. He smirks at Clark as his palms start to glow.

* * *

Buffy falls to the floor gasping for air that won't come to her lungs. All that fills it is smoke from the hands of the Lin Kuei ninja himself.

"Some people just don't live up to their legends apparently," he states as Buffy's movements start to cease and she collapses back onto the floor. Smoke smiles, but suddenly the smoke disappears and reforms back into his hands.

He turns to his left and sees Tara back on her feet; palms glowing and chanting another spell.

Smoke charges Tara and swiftly doges her next magic attack. He dodges again and again, and transforms himself back into smoke. Tara quickly tries to recite the reformation spell, but Smoke reforms behind her and smacks the back of her head. She falls to the floor and Smoke turns her onto her back. He grabs her throat and begins to strangle her.

Buffy fights to stand, but she can feel her extra strength leaving her. The surge of power fading away, leaving her completely exhausted just as Mileena limps over to Buffy's position; panting long and heavily, but with a happily deranged look on her face.

"You fought well Slayer," she says holding up her sai. "Tell your friend that when you see her in the next world!"

She stabs down at Buffy, but a blinding flash of light illuminates the entire garage. Mileena shields her eyes, but upon opening them sees Stryker swinging a police baton. It comes straight at, then connects with, her mouth.

Mileena screeches out in pain as some of her teeth are actually knocked out and she slides to the floor.

Smoke hears someone rushing him and looks up. Angel's foot connects with his face knocking him away from Tara.

Kitana runs to the aid of Kitana and Smoke, but stops and shields her face with her fan from bullet fire. Kate unloads her entire clip, but even with one good arm, Kitana successfully blocks every shot. But this allows Kate to get in close and tackle Kitana to the ground, knocking her fan out of reach.

Kate pulls out a knife and grabs Kitana. She drags her up to her feet and holds the knife up to Kitana's neck while roughly restraining her broken arm behind her.

"This does not concern you," Kitana says trying to break loose making Kate twist her already broken arm.

"It concerned us the minute you tried to attack our realm," Angel says standing in front of Tara as Smoke starts to recover.

"You...really...think you can...stop us?" Mileena pants; hand over her throbbing mouth.

"If you value your lives you will stand down!" A booming voice echoes throughout the garage.

The thunder god Raiden steps out of the shadows; piercing white eyes sending a shiver down the spines of those unfamiliar with him.

"We're just...having some fun Raiden," Mileena breathes out as she stands.

"Your actions violate the rules of Mortal Kombat. Leave now or suffer the fate of the Elder Gods," Raiden commands.

"...as you command, Thunder god," Kitana relents. "Smoke. Mileena. Come now."

"Wait...we're letting them go?" Kate asks keeping a tight hold on Kitana.

"It is not for us to decide the fate of those before the tournament, young Kate. Release her," Raiden orders, but in a calmer manner. Kate groans and shoves Kitana to the floor. She stumbles over to her sister, while Smoke approaches them too. In a flash of light they are all gone.

"Angel?" Buffy sighs; slowly sitting up.

"Buffy. It's ok," he says and then runs to her as she starts to fall back. He catches and steadies her up.

"What happened...who...were those guys? How did you get here?" She asks.

"Long story. Lord Raiden can fill you guys in on the details once we're safe...Raiden?" He's gone.

"Um...did you guys see where he went?" Angel asks. Stryker and Kate shrug their shoulders.

* * *

Quan Chi looms over Clark; glowing palms hovering over his forehead. He gives a small chuckle.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed," he says when a clap of thunder sounds and a bolt of lightning lands only a few feet away from him revealing Raiden.

"Stay away from him," Raiden orders.

"Calm yourself Raiden. I have done no harm to this mortal. Scorpion may have on the other hand, but me? I have not laid one hand on him." Raiden glares at the sorcerer and walks over to Clark. He places a hand over his stomach and they disappear in a flash of lightning. A few seconds pass before another portal materializes in the Nether Realm.

"You let them go," a displeased Shang Tsung says stepping out of the portal.

"I'd rather not risk a battle with Raiden unless I'm sure I have the advantage," Quan Chi defends himself.

"But the boy will be a problem in the tournament. The feats I've witnessed him perform-"

"I've seen into his mind, Shang Tsung. I know what weakens him," Quan Chi interrupts. "However, he could prove to be a great asset to us in the future; or puppet. Whichever comes first."

* * *

**Lin Kuei Headquarters**

"You've failed me!" The Grandmaster's furious voice brings Smoke down to his knees. The other Lin Kuei quietly chuckling at his failure.

"I am sorry master," Smoke apologizes.

"A Lin Kuei does not apologize Tomas. Do you know why? Because a Lin Kuei does not fail." The master's use of Smoke's real name cuts him deeply and his head sinks lower.

"I would've defeated her, but the Thunder god interfered. I'd be no match for him," Smoke says.

"But you still retreated back to base. You easily could have waited the god out with your powers."

"I understand master. I will not ask for another chance. Only that you do ot exile me from the order."

"You may rest assured that you will always have a place amongst the order. In fact...I've already thought of a way for you to redeem yourself. Dismissed."

Smoke stands up and bows to the Grandmaster. He walks away from him while ignoring the looks from the other Lin Kuei.

"If it helps, the Grandmaster's fury now is nothing compared to other instances of failure," Kuai Lang says.

"But the master is right. I should not have retreated back here. But I made my choice and must suffer the consequences," Smoke sighs.

"He has offered you a chance to redeem yourself my friend," Kuai reminds him as they stop walking. Smoke looks at Kuai and sighs.

"I know and that's what scares me. I can already feel a cold rush going up my spine," he confesses.

"Sorry," Kuai apologizes.

"Be serious. I've heard rumors amongst the other Lin Kuei. Rumors about something the master plans to do to all of us; all in the name of efficiency," Smoke says.

"Relax. They're just rumors."

* * *

**Outworld**

**Shao Khan's fortress**

Kitana, Mileena, and Baraka are three of Shao Khan's fiercest warriors, but there is one more. One so dangerous that Shao Kahn has to keep her restrained except for the gravest of circumstances. Mileena currently walks along the dark path to the warrior's cell. Still weak from her battle with Buffy, but some of her strength has returned in the short time; not much, but a little.

Mileena approaches the guards, who take one look at her and unlock the gate letting her inside. She walks into the dark cell and smirks at the woman chained up.

"Hello Skarlet," she greets her fellow assassin.

"Mileena. What do you want this time?" Skarlet asks with mild annoyance.

"Mortal Kombat is swiftly approaching Skarlet. We'll need as many strong fighters as possible," Mileena explains.

"I haven't been needed in the last 9 tournaments, Mileena. This won't be any different," Skarlet sighs.

"You've thought wrong," Mileena corrects her and then runs a hand over some of Buffy's fresh blood still on her stomach.

"Enjoy." She runs the bloodied hand across Skarlet's cheek. The blood instantly becomes one with Skarlet. She can feel great power surging through every muscle of her body.

"What did you do to me-ahhhhHHHH!" The guards immediately dash into Skarlet's cell.

"What's going on here?" One of them asks.

"Nothing. Skarlet's just breaking out of her chains," Mileena answers.

"But they're impossible to break," the other guard states. Right as he says this Skarlet pulls forward and breaks her chains out of the stone wall behind her. She swings the chains forward as she falls down and they collide with the faces of the guards.

"We can't lose now," Mileena gloats.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Stay or Go

**Summers' Residence**

The battered set of warriors sit around Buffy's home. Tara, with a far off look on her face, holds her hand over one of Cordelia's more serious wounds. She heals it mostly before Kate wraps some bandages around it.

"Thanks," Cordelia says and both women nod to her.

Cordelia looks around the rest of the room. Clark's body still appears to be healing from his battle with Scorpion. Buffy is currently sharpening what appears to be her tenth stake. Xander is pacing about the living room.

It's all complete and total uncomfortable silence. Silence that's broken by Anya loudly slurping some water.

"Sorry," she apologizes when everyone stares at her.

Raiden, who is standing in the center of the room, then clears his throat.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" He asks them. Buffy turns her head to him.

The look on her face is as distant as Tara's is, but some life still seems to be there.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready after...after...," Buffy closes her eyes and briefly flashes back to Willow's blood splattering across her face.

"You know what I mean, but you might as well try to explain anyway," Buffy continues.

"Your realm is in danger of being conquered by a man known as Shao Kahn," Raiden explains.

Buffy does her best to pay attention to Raiden as he explains the dangers approaching the world. Ordinarily she'd say something witty due to this being yet another apocalypse, but her mind draws a blank. So she just listens as the explanation goes on for what feels like an eternity until Raiden finally finishes.

"Do you have any questions?" He asks.

"Yeah. Can't we just prematurely strike this Kahn guy like his friends did to us?" Buffy asks. Voice full of spite.

"The Elder gods will not allow it," Raiden answers. "I am unsure of how Shao Kahn's forces managed to attack you without their knowledge, but now the gods will be on full alert. They will not allow another surprise attack from either party."

"This tournament," Clark finally speaks. "People will die in it won't they?"

"Yes," Raiden answers. "There have been instances of combatants surrendering, but they are never fighters from Outworld. Shao Kahn has seen to that."

Clark runs a hand down his face and turns away from Raiden.

"You have a problem with killing or something? When the fate of the world is at hand sometimes you have to get your hands dirty. Just suck it up and get over it," Anya blurts out. Clark glares at her.

"You have to forgive Anya," Buffy groans. "She does that a lot."

"So these fighters...are they going to be as strong as the ones we fought today?" Cordelia asks.

"Yes and some are even stronger," Raiden answers.

"I don't know why I hoped Sineya would be wrong about their power," Buffy sighs.

"You have spoken with the Primeval One?" Raiden asks.

"Yes. How do you know her?" Buffy questions.

"She fought for Earthrealm centuries ago before disappearing. It wasn't until recently that I knew her powers passed from one being to another," Raiden explains.

"Not to interrupt this thrilling exposition, but if you're a god, then what do you need Buffy for?" Xander asks.

"Unless directly challenged I cannot participate. Even if I am challenged, this man known as Shang Tsung," Raiden waves a hand and an image of Shang Tsung appears, "possesses extremely powerful magics."

"I'd like to see just how powerful," Tara says with her fists clenched.

The lights in the room start to flicker on and off and every stares at her.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"This isn't something you should become involved with; only these two must fight," Raiden says pointing to Clark and Buffy.

"If these guys are as strong as you say they are, then we'll need all the help we can get," Clark comments.

"So be it, but only if you truly believe they can make a difference in the tournament. This is not something to be taken lightly," Raiden tells them.

"If there's one thing we don't do, it's take our apocalypses lightly. Just point us in the direction of the tournament and we'll handle the rest," Buffy requests.

Raiden nods and waves his hand. An image of a shipping dock appears before the group.

"One week from today, a ship will depart from this dock at midnight for Shang Tsung's island. He will have home field advantage, but both of your powers should be able to even the odds. I will be on the island as well to provide any knowledge on Shao Kahn's warriors if needed. If you understand then I will leave you to prepare." Raiden says.

Clark still remains silent, but Buffy gives Raiden a nod.

"May the elder gods be with you both," and in a whirl of his cape, Raiden disappears. The second he is gone, Buffy turns to Angel.

"I know what you're about to ask me Buffy and the answer is no," he says.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Giles asks instead of Buffy. "You heard what Raiden said. These fighters will be absolutely ruthless. Seeing as there are few ways to kill you, you'd be perfect to go up against them."

"There's nothing to protect me from the sunlight," Angel reminds them.

"I think I know a way to deal with that. At least temporarily," Tara says.

"Look, I'm still not going. We only have one shot at stopping these guys and if this tournament goes south, we need to mount a defense."

"I can get in touch with Riley and his commandos and they can serve as the second line should things come to that," Buffy says to him.

"If they are going to serve as the second line, someone's going to need to stay behind and act as a guide for them Buffy," Angel counters.

"I don't understand you right now," Buffy says getting in his face.

"Guys," Cordelia says starting to grab her head.

"He's right. We're talking about going to war with another dimension," Kate interjects.

"I've been doing this for years," Buffy fires back.

"I've heard you've died already. Don't think you're doing a good job," Kate says.

"Guys," Cordelia says again.

"Excuse me, but just who are you?" Giles asks.

"GUYS!" Cordelia screams and then faints. Clark catches her mid fall.

"What's wrong with her?" Clark asks.

"She's having a vision," Angel answers. "Take it easy, Cordy. What did you see?"

"I saw...I saw...you guys not fighting," she responds. The group glares at her.

"Don't look at me that way," she says to them as Clark helps her up. "If Angel doesn't want to go we need to accept it and move on. Fighting about it won't solve anything and it certainly won't bring back Willow."

"Or Chloe," Clark whispers.

"Who?" Cordelia asks.

"She was my best friend...a man from Outworld, or a demon, whatever he was, killed her right in front of me...ripped her heart out and crushed it. I-I never felt so much anger before in my life," he quietly states.

"There's a lot of anger going around today, Clark. So do you know anyone else that can help us?" Buffy asks him.

"A couple of people. I don't know if they will help, but it's worth a shot," Clark answers. "What about you?"

"I"m going," Cordelia answers for Buffy.

"No you aren't," Buffy says.

"It's my fault Willow's dead. I'm going and lest we forget, I can see the future remember?" Cordelia reminds her.

"I'm coming too," Tara volunteers.

"I'm not a fighter, but I know someone who can help. Met her during my vengeance demon days. She's a real wonder," Anya says.

"You already know my answer," Giles says.

"Mine too," Xander speaks up.

"Just remember. You aren't fighting. Understood?" Buffy asks and Xander nods.

"So what now then?" Stryker asks.

"We start preparing," Buffy says.

"I-I need to go see Lois at the hospital," Clark says. "I'll let you guys know if my friends are willing to come." He heads for the door, but Buffy gently takes his hand.

"Clark...it'll be all right. We'll make them pay for what they did to our friends," she says. Clark half smiles.

"Nice meeting you all," he says to the others and then exits the house.

"Are we forgetting anyone else we can ask to fight?" Buffy asks once Clark is gone.

"Well...it pains me to even think of asking him," Giles starts.

"No way. We are not asking-"

* * *

**A short while later**

"Spike, we need your help," Buffy sighs while feeling that she may throw up at any second.

"You...want my help? Have you forgotten that I HATE you all?" He asks the Scoobies sitting around his crypt home.

"Listen Spike. The world is in danger and the pandemonium and destruction that follows will include you if you don't help us," Buffy says.

"You've handled plenty of apocalypses before. What the bloody Hell makes this any different?" Spike asks.

"It's a tournament and if we lose our world gets forcibly merged with another dimension. We've already seen how strong some of their fighters are. They've already killed Willow and-"

"Wait. Willow's dead? Sad. I liked her," Spike admits.

"So you'll help us?" Tara asks.

"Answer's still no," Spike declines.

"Why?" Buffy asks; close to staking Spike at this point.

"Let's list the reasons shall we. I'm not fighting in a tournament where I can easily get killed by, you know, the sun," Spike says.

"I think I know a temporary way around that," Tara says.

"Terrific, but incase you've forgotten, this stupid chip in my head won't let me hit any of these fighters," Spike continues.

"There's plenty of inhuman fighters, Spike," Buffy explains.

"I'd rather take my chances fighting whatever sorts of things populate the Earth if we lose. I'm staying."

"You're going!" Buffy yells pinning Spike to the wall.

"I'm staying!" Spike shouts back.

"You're going!" Tara shouts to everyone surprise.

What shocks them more is when she walks right up to Spike, holds her hand in front of his face, and a ball of fire forms in her palm.

"Well...when you p-put it that way," Spike stutters.

"Good. Boat for the tournament leaves in a week. We'll come back for you then and if you even think of skipping town and we survive this, we will find you. Is that clear?" Buffy asks.

"Crystal," Spike answers looking at Tara's fireball. He scowls at her as the ball vanishes and Buffy lets him down.

* * *

Clark enters Lois' hospital room. Her head turns slightly at his entrance.

"Where the Hell have you been?" She asks, but doesn't sound angry.

"That's kind of hard to explain, Lois," Clark truthfully states.

"I don't think it is. When that guy...murdered Chloe, I saw you run at him. You got to him in only seconds and then you both disappeared. I thought I was hallucinating at first because I was distraught, but then I remembered the bomb. You're the one that got rid of it aren't you?" Lois asks.

"Yes," Clark responds.

"Are you one of the meteor infected? Is teleportation your power?" She asks. "It would certainly explain you always being at the right place at the right time."

"No, I'm not meteor infected. I was born this way and I'm not a teleporter. I can do far more than that actually." Clark reveals. Lois stares at him for a few minutes.

"Lois...please say something," Clark says.

"...guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore," Lois finally says.


End file.
